Deadly Love
by Mysteriya
Summary: SetoTea Her tears could no longer stay hidden. They spilled onto her cheek and trailed down her face. He brought up his hand, and wiped away the tears. “You win”, she said in a whisper. “I’ll help you.”
1. Chapter 1

_**Love, Betrayal, and Deceptions**_

**Hiya all! Well this is the first piece of writing I have put up on this site! And I hope it's good! Well please be nice and review! I would like an honest review, if you have any suggestions they'll be appreciated. And please no bashing! I hate character bashing. Please remember this is my first attempt at a story.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! If my story does resemble any other story or any other situation, it is purely coincidental! **

_**Summary: Life can be a beautiful journey when ones in love, but what happens when the one you love betrays you? What happens when the only thing you can do is watch, as the one you love turns away? **_

**Now on with Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1** Someone's Point of View 

I sit here, in front of my window, looking out into the rainy scenery in front of me. It's only 6 pm, and the day already looks dark. It's funny, how the weather is just as I feel. It reflects my mood, how I feel. How I feel so down, so sad, so… alone.

All I can think about is what had happened. I just cannot forget those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. They just seem to keep haunting me. How can I forget the look he gave me, when he found out I betrayed him? I can never ever forget how shattered he looked, when he found out the truth. Why did I do that to him? I could have told him the truth! Why do I regret it now? ARGGG why does this have to happen to me! It's too late. He won't come back to me… will he?

As I look out the window, I can't help but keep remembering what just happened. As I look outside, I can't help but think, maybe I was wrong. Perhaps I should go talk to him. Maybe I should tell him why I did what I did, why I betrayed him. I have made up my mind. I will go see him, and tell him and talk to him. Maybe he will understand. I just can't lose him, and I hope that he will forgive me.

"Hmmm, the rains stopped. I hope that's a good sign. Well come on girl, pull yourself together. Get up and go for it! I know he will forgive you." I grabbed my coat and then my keys. Just as I was about to go out the door, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked it up.

"That was splendid work my dear. I must say, that was some nice act you put up there." Replied a cold, dark voice on the other end.

"…I did what you told me to, now stop bothering me. You got what you wanted. Now leave us alone, let us be at peace!"

The man on the other line laughed as I finished my sentence, " My dear, you sound a bit… how shall I put this… mad."

What did he think of himself? Of course I was mad! What would he expect? I had just betrayed the man I loved! The man I wanted to be with forever! And all because of this man on the phone! "…Look, you got what you wanted from Seto! Now I plan to go and make things clear to him! Because of you, I am being blamed. He hates me! All thanks to you!" I burst into the phone.

"My dear, do you really expect him to forgive you? After he saw you in my arms? The way you clung to me did seem to irritate him... did it not my dear? And my! They way you talked to him when he saw us!"

I couldn't take it anymore! I had it! This was not my fault! It wasn't! "SHUT UP! I told you I'm going to go to him and clear things up... I..."

"Don't live in a fantasy girl. He will not forgive you. He won't even listen to you. You've broken his trust that he won't even believe anything you say to him. You have betrayed him. You were in my arms, in my embrace, and he saw you. He called for you, but you did not leave. Instead, you told him that what ever had been happening between the two of you, had all been a lie. It was all an act, that you and I had planned my dear. That is what you said to him. Do you remember the shocked expression he had on his face? Right after you left, I shot him. Unfortunately, he survived. But now, after all that… do you really think he will forgive you? He thinks you tried to kill him. He hates you now. Poor little Tea, all alone and broken."

Seto… was shot! No.. it couldn't be! He… he lied to me? I can't listen to this anymore! I just… I just can't! It was…wasn't my fault! I was on the ground, kneeling. My eyes were red with tears trailing down my face. Realization of how wrong I was to trust this man began to hit me! He had shot Seto! He was right; I had indeed done what he said. I had betrayed Seto! And I had no proof that it wasn't my fault! " You… you bastard! You had promised not to kill him! You hadn't even told me your intentions! You had told me to do this; else my friend's lives would be at danger! That everyone I cared about would be in danger, if I didn't take part in this act with you! You lied! You lied to me!"

"My dear, you forget who you're talking to. I did leave your friends alone. I did not even look towards them."

"You hurt Seto! And… all this time. I thought… you wouldn't! How could you? Why did you try to kill him! Answer me! Why did you do it! You had promised not to hurt the ones I loved! And Seto was the one that was most important to me! How...how could you!" I couldn't believe it! Seto was shot! He shot him! The most evil man to have ever existed. He just seemed to appear at my doorstep. I'll never forget that day…

_Flash back_

"_Oh god! I have to hurry! Seto has already called twice and I'm running really late," Tea was indeed running late for her date with the infamous Seto Kaiba. The two of them had been dating for about 2 months now._

_Tea took one last glance at herself in the mirror. ' I think I look fine enough.' She was wearing a beautiful long blue dress that surrounded her. She had a tinge of blue eye shadow just to bring out her eyes. Not much of a lipstick gal, she was wearing clear lip gloss. Her hair had been let loose, which reached just beneath her shoulders. And to top it off, she had put on long, yet simple blue earrings. Indeed she looked beautiful. _

_She glanced at the clock once again. " Oh no! It's 8:20 now! I was supposed to meet Seto at 8!" As she rushed to get her keys and purse, and was just about to open the door, when her bell rang._

'_It must be Seto, must have come by because I was taking so long', she thought to herself as she opened the door. "Look I'm sorry Set--", She was shocked to see that it was not Seto at her door. _

**Well that's the end of chapter one! I hope that was good enough for now! I will try to update as soon as possible… but only if you guyz want me to! Please tell me how you like this story. And yes it is a SetoxTea fic! And please no bashing! Thank you and I really hope you enjoyed it! Well bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love, Betrayal, and Depression**_

**Hiya again ppl! I've decided to add the next chapter! And thank you to all who have read the story…. And thanks for the tip Cat! I'll keep that in mind:D Now let the writing/ reading begin! …**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! Thank you!**

Last chapter:

'_**It must be Seto, must have come by because I was taking so long', she thought to herself as she opened the door. "Look I'm sorry Set--", She was shocked to see that it was not Seto at her door.**_

**Chapter 2**

'_Oh My God! How did he come back? What is he doing here? What—' Her thoughts were cut short when the man at her doorstep interrupted her._

"_Well, well my dear, won't you invite me in?" He said as he stepped into the house. Tea unconsciously took a step back. " Very rude manners I must say." He smirked._

_Tea had no idea what to do. The man that had tried to kill Yu-gi, and try to take over the world was right in front of her. Marik was right in front of her! "How—What are you doing here?" she managed to ask him. The only reply she got from him was his laughter. Tea was shocked to see him there. She didn't know what to do. Why was he here? That thought kept coming into her head._

_He took a seat at the sofa, and began to eye her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, so she decided to take a seat opposite of him, since he was beckoning her to sit down. "I have important matters to discuss with you girl." He said to her as she sat down. _

_As she sat there, he kept a steady gaze on her. The way he looked at her scared her. She wanted to run away, but knew it wouldn't do any good. If she tried, he would get to her, and who knew what this murderer could do. "What do you want?" she asked him, as she tried to disguise her fear. _

_He smirked at her again. He leaned forward and just stared at her in silence. She couldn't keep looking into his eyes, so she suddenly found the carpet in front of her feet very interesting. " Well my dear, first things first, you look very beautiful dear, going to a party or a date perhaps?" He said as he broke the silence. When she did not answer, he broke the silence again. "Well then, let's get down to business then. I want you to bring Seto Kaiba to me."_

'_What? What did he just say? Seto? He needs Seto?' She thought in her head. " What do you mean?" she asked him, unable to hide the fear from her voice this time.  
_

_He laughed again, and stood up. Tea began to panic as he took a step around the coffee table and then moved so that he was standing right in front of her. He leaned forward; putting both his hands on either side of the chair's arm rests. He leaned in far enough that she could feel his breath on her ears. She tried to get as far away as possible, but found it hard as she was cornered into the seat. "I need you to bring Seto Kaiba to me. And I'm afraid, that you have no choice but to do so. Else I will hurt everyone you love, and hunt down all and any support that you have. And you should know by now, that I'm not bluffing." He whispered into her ear._

_She couldn't move. She couldn't think, and she definitely couldn't breath. She was shocked. As what he said in her ear began to register into her mind, she looked up at him, as he leaned back enough to look at her expression. He laughed at her facial expression._

" _Shocked I see. Well then, what do you want to do? Will you bring Kaiba to me or will you watch all your friends and loved ones die?"_

"_What…what are you going to do to Seto?" she asked as she tried to keep her tears hidden. _

"_That my dear is for me to know, and you to find out. So now then, if you wish to see all your friends alive and well, I suggest you agree to what I say." He replied. _

"_I…I…I can't! Seto… I can't let him get hurt, and neither can I let my friends get hurt!", she tried to keep her voice as steady as possible, now with the fact that he had leaned in again and this time, gave her a deathly stare. She began to tremble as he slid one slender finger down her cheekbone._

"_Well then, if that is your final answer…I guess I can go and hunt down your first little companions…so who shall I slay first? Perhaps the mutt, or perhaps the pharaoh himself." At this moment in time, the only thing that went through her head was that he was going to kill her friends if she did not help him. She was so confused. So lost. She did not know what to do! He was blackmailing her, forcing her to do something that went against her wishes! _

_Her tears could no longer stay hidden. They spilled onto her cheek and trailed down her face. He brought up his hand, and wiped away the tears. "You win", she said in a whisper. "I'll help you." _

'_What else can I do? If I don't, then I won't be able to protect anyone. Seto…I'm sorry.'_

_He smirked as he saw her close her eyes. More tears began to fall down her face. 'You have no idea about the level of sorrow that will be crossing your path once the plan goes into affect. Once you learns of what I am doing, you WILL be too late to do anything to prevent it. I will succeed, and this time no one is going to stop me.' _

_She couldn't look at him. She wouldn't look at him. She was hoping he'd leave her alone. He hadn't tried to wipe her tears away this time, but she knew he was still there, in front of her, and just staring at her. She almost jumped when she felt hot breath on her lips. She immediately shot open her eyes to see him about 2 inches away from her face. Her eyes were wide as he invaded that gap and wet lips engulfed her own. She panicked. Right when she was about to push the man away from her, he let go of her. He pulled his face back; far enough to see that she was scared to death of him. _

_He walked back to the door, and laughed. "I will contact you again. We will need to discuss the plan, and I really do hope you will not tell anyone of this plan. Even the slightest indication to ANY one, will result in their death regardless of who it is. You will then have to live with that guilt my dear, and I don't think a little girl like you could live with that." _

_All she heard after that was the door open, and then close behind the man that had just walked out her door. She just sat there. Fingers digging into the armrests, tears strolling down her face, and eyes clenched shut. She was completely lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the doorbell ring the first time. She was still replaying the events that had just taken place._

"_Tea? Tea? Are you there?" _

_Tea shot her eyes open. 'SETO!' She ran to her door but then stopped. **'I really do hope you will not tell anyone of this plan. Even the slightest indication to ANY one, will result in their death regardless of who it is. You will then have to live with that guilt my dear, and I don't think a little girl like you could live with that.' **His words rang in her ears again. She couldn't risk it. If Seto saw her in the condition she was in now, he would worry. He would ask questions, and she wouldn't be able to hide it.__She couldn't risk it. She had to keep this a secret. _

"_Yes Seto I'm here! Just a minute." She yelled as she walked to the washroom. She quickly washed her face and fixed her hair. Then she ran back to the door. She put on a fake smile to greet her boyfriend. She opened the door to see her boyfriend standing with his back turned to her at the bottom of her steps. He seemed to be on the phone. "Don't worry Mokuba, she's okay. I'll see you in the morning now. Well I better go now. Bye kiddo." _

_'Mokuba...' Tea thought as she quickly shut the door behind her and locked it. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Seto!" she said as she hugged her boyfriend. _

"_It's about time. You had me worried. We were supposed to be at the party half an hour ago! What were you up to anyway?" he asked her as he returned the hug and led her to his limousine. _

"_As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. I was getting ready and then I started to watch a film on the TV. Since I had some time left. I guess I totally forgot about the party! I'm sorry again." She told him as he helped her into her seat. _

_After seating himself in front of her, he began to regard her. 'Oh no! I hope he doesn't notice my stress. I can't let him know anything that happened.'_

"_You look different today."_

"_What do you mean?" Tea asked all to suddenly, trying her best to keep her voice to a normal tone. She was hoping he wouldn't get any indications that she was trouble. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden action.  
_

_What he said next relieved her. " I mean to say, you look beautiful." He smirked as he came over to the seat beside her._

"_Your not too shabby yourself Mr. Seto Kaiba." She told him as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes, trying her best to forget the happenings of that day, and especially trying to forget that face. That face that haunted her since the visit. She knew her life wouldn't be the same._

_End of__Flash back_

She sat there, on the floor. Tears trailing down her face. The phone held in her hand, against her ear, as she cried. All that she heard from the other end was laughter. Laughter, which would not stop caused her to break down even more. 'Help me god! Help… help me!'

**Well there's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Tell me how it was! How you liked it! And any other suggestions are welcome! Well I don't think I will be able to update yet, with school…. But hopefully soon:D well Please Review! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love, Betrayal, and Deceptions**_

**Hiya every one! Thank you for your reviews guys! I luv ya! lolz k, I really do hope I can make this chapter a bit longer then the ones before! k.. **

**ANYWAYZZZ enough yapping… now on with the story!.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**

Last chapter:

_**She sat there, on the floor. Tears trailing down her face. The phone held in her hand, against her ear, as she cried. All that she heard from the other end was laughter. Laughter, which would not stop caused her to break down even more. 'Help me god! Help… help me!'**_

**Chapter 3**

Beep. Beep. Beep. 'Shut up'. Beep. Beep. 'Argg, I'll just have to do everything by myself.' As the young teen opened his eyes, he began to look at his surroundings. 'What the? This isn't my room! And these aren't my clothes! Where am I!' He thought.

"Hey big brother!", came a cheery voice from the door way.

"Mokuba, where are we?" Asked the teen on the bed.

"Seto, you were shot a couple of days ago. You're okay though! Don't worry, the doctors said you'll be fine." Replied the young boy, with a tone of sadness in his voice. He had been worried sick when he had found out that his older brother was shot. The young boy did not sleep or rest for days. Now seeing his brother in the hospital bed made him look so vulnerable, something that Seto would never like to look as.

The CEO, then began to think. The events of that day when he had been shot began to come back to him. He glared at the wall as he remembered. 'Now I remember. I was a fool to even think that I could trust anyone. Tea, you were the only one that I began to trust, and you just broke it. Well Gardner, if that's the way you want it, then it's okay with me.'

"Big brother? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Yeah Mokuba, I'm fine", replied Seto with a small smile on his lips. ' Its going to be hard to forget her, but I'll manage.' He thought as he stroked his younger brothers hair. It was hard to forget, he had to admit. That scene just kept coming into his head. No matter how many times he chased it away, it seemed to keep coming back. "Tell you what, let's ask the doctor when we can leave, and once I'm out of here, I'll take you out to ice cream. How's that sound?" He asked his little brother, trying to help Mokuba forget the happenings, and hoping he'd himself forget as well.

"Yea! I'll go check with the doctor right now!" yelled Mokuba as he exited the room.

'He sure has a lot of energy in him today' Seto smiled at his little brothers quick attempt to leave. He then decided to lay back and rest just a bit. He closed his eyes just as someone approached the door.

"Seto? Can… can I come in?"

'That voice! It's her!' Seto immediately shot open his eyes. He looked towards the door to see a petit girl with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes staring at him. She had red roses in her hand.

'The nerve of that girl! How dare she show her face?' He thought as he saw her come towards him. As she got near him, he began to look towards the wall.

"How are you Seto?", she asked him. When he did not respond, she sighed. She knew he was mad at her. Right when she had entered the room, she had sensed the tension that filled the air. "Look Seto, I'm sorry, I… I didn't know he… he tried to t--", he suddenly looked at her with anger quite evident upon his features.

"Gardner, I don't care what you knew and didn't know, all I care about is that you get out of my face! You betrayed me. I was a fool to ever even fall in love with you. Now I suggest you get lost before I do or say something that I just _might_ regret later." He said with a cold deadly stare set on her.

She was shocked. A tear managed to escape from her eye. He didn't even show the slightest bit of regret. "Seto… this… this wasn't my fault. I… I love you Seto!" She told him as more tears began to spill.

"Look Gardner, your tears… or shall I say, your act is not going to work with me. I will not be fooled again. You say this isn't your fault? Then why were you with that psychopath? Why were you kissing him? Even better, when you saw me… why did you appear shocked? I found your sick little affair Gardner. I was shot because of it. This is your fault. You're just another bitch, after my money. Now get the hell outta here or would you like to be thrown out?" He was enraged with this girl. 'You betrayed me, now there will be no mercy.'

Tea couldn't stand this. He wouldn't even listen to her. She threw down the flowers and began to run to the door. Her tears were like an ocean by now. They kept coming and running down her face. She was desperate to get out of the hospital. She ran sobbing hysterically as fast as she could get out of there. She didn't notice a young boy calling her as she ran out of the building.

---

Seto lay there, eyes staring at the flowers she had brought. 'Roses, they seem beautiful, but the torns, they hurt. Just like Tea.'

"Big brother? Are you okay? What happened? I thought I just saw Tea crying outside."

"It's nothing Mokuba. She's just…" he couldn't tell Mokuba what happened. Mokuba really liked Tea, and was so attached to her. He loved her as an older sister and looked up to her a lot. "She just came by to see me and couldn't handle my condition. She must have gotten sad to see me like this. Anyway, what did the doctor say?" he quickly asked seeing that Mokuba was about to ask a question.

The boy suddenly became excited as he replied. "The doctor says you can go home tonight if you promise to stay home for another week. Meaning no work!" He had totally forgotten about Tea. He hadn't bought what his older brother had told him. He knew Seto was lying and hiding something.

'There's always a catch' Seto thought as he smirked. "Alright then. Let the doctor know that I'll be going home tonight, and on our way; we will stop for ice cream. Alright kiddo?"

"Yea! I'll go get the doctor!" shrieked Mokuba as he left the room. This left a smile on Seto Kaiba's face. 'Now all I need is some sleep, and I think I'll be alright.'

--

'I can't believe it! What am I saying, of course I can. I knew he wouldn't listen to me!' Tea lay on her bed with her head dug into the pillow. Right after she left the hospital, she ran straight home. She didn't stop and people began to stare at her. She had collapsed on her bed and had been crying for about an hour now. "I'm sorry Seto…I'm sorry." She said as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

_She ran as fast as she could. 'Why am I running?' She thought. It was pitch black around her. She didn't know why she was running. All she knew was that she had to._

_Laughter filled the air, but the source of it was not visible anywhere. All of a sudden, she was wrapped around the waist by an arm and pulled against someone. " Hahaha, I told you before, and I'll tell you again. He will never forgive you. Never. Don't you remember his expression? Don't you remember how broken and hurt he looked? This is just a game of love, betrayal and deceptions. I must say it's becoming fun."_

"_NO!" She screamed. "This is all your fault! I hate you Marik! I HATE YOU!"_

"_Tsk tsk, that's not nice Tea. You're hurting my feelings." He whispered into her ear._

_She pushed him away and turned around. "Stay away from me! This is all your fault!"_

"_What are you doing!" Tea turned the other way towards the voice she had just heard. Standing just a few feet away from her was her life, her love, her Seto._

"_Can't you see Kaiba? We are busy." Came Marik's voice as he wrapped his arms around Tea. Tea couldn't speak, nor could she move. She just stood there. No matter how hard she tried to yell and scream she couldn't. Seto stared at her with wide eyes. To make things worse, she was turned around and kissed. She couldn't pull herself away. She kept trying to push herself back, but her body would not respond to her commands. When Marik finally let her go, she turned to see Seto._

"_Seto…"_

"_Enough. I've seen just about enough. You make me sick Gardner. I cannot believe I was in love with you. You betrayed me. You lied to me. Here I thought that you actually loved me. It's over Gardner. It's over." He said has he began to fade away._

"_No Setoo! Come back! COME BACK!"_

"COME BACK!", she yelled as she shot up in bed. She looked around to see that she was back in her room. There was no more darkness around her. 'It was… just a dream. Just another nightmare.' Once she had managed to calm herself down, her phone rang.

She stared at it. ' Who would call at this time of the night?' She said as she glanced at her clock to see it was 12:32 am. 'What if it's Seto? … what if it's Marik?' She knew it wouldn't be Seto. He hated her now and she didn't want to talk to Marik either. The phone rang for the fifth time now.

Taking a chance, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hello Tea.", came a reply.

**K… I will stop there for now! It was probably crappy but next time it will get better:P I hope lolz! Anywayz… It's late and I got sooo much crappy homework to do! Who invented homework? Arggggggg…. Anywayz…. Well that's the end of chap.3. you'll see who called her in the next chapter! Is it Marik? Is it Seto? Is it someone else? Or…Is it me:P lolz cross the last one…Anywayz… please review! Any suggestions will be great! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love, Betrayal, and Deceptions**_

**Hiya all! Thank you to all that have reviewed! I'm glad to hear that you are liking my story! J And I am sorryyy for taking so long to update! Anywayz, I really do hope I can make this chapter longer then the ones before… so here goes!1 lolz k enough with me…. Now onto the story! J**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**

Last Chapter:

_**She stared at it. ' Who would call at this time of the night?' She said as she glanced at her clock to see it was 12:32 am. 'What if it's Seto? … what if it's Marik?' She knew it wouldn't be Seto. He hated her now and she didn't want to talk to Marik either. The phone rang for the fifth time now.**_

_**Taking a chance, she answered the phone.**_

"_**Hello?" she whispered.**_

"_**Hello Tea.", came a reply.**_

**Chapter 4**

"Hello Tea.", came a reply.

"Yu-gi? What's wrong? Did something happen?", she asked him as she began to get concerned. 'Why would he call me so late?' she thought.

"Nothings wrong with me or anyone else. But I am worried about you. Are you okay?", he asked her with the same concerned voice.

'What? Is that why he called me so late? To ask if I was alright?' "I'm fine. Why are you so worried? Nothing happened, did it?", she asked him again, just to make sure he wasn't hiding anything.

"Are you sure your okay?", He asked again, ignoring her previous question.

"Yes Yu-gi I'm fine!" She answered.

"Well I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Serenity told us that she saw you earlier today. She said you were crying and running down the street. She even tried to call for you, but you probably didn't hear her. We've been trying to call you, but you wouldn't answer. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd try to call you again. And just my luck, I got a hold of you." He told her.

'Shoot. Now what do I do? I can't tell him anything. He doesn't even know about me and Seto.' She couldn't tell him the truth. She hadn't told anyone anything. When Seto and her had began to date, she had wondered if she should tell her friends. She thought about it, but thought it was to early. She wasn't ready for their reactions. Now seeing her friends reaction now, she knew she had made the right decision.

She had to come up with some thing, and fast. She quickly searched her brain for an answer, until one popped in. "Oh, well Yes I think Serenity might have seen me. Actually, my aunt had called me earlier today. She… she told me about my cousin, that she…she … passed away. I was very close to her. Even though we rarely saw each other, we would always talk on the phone. We were like the inseparable duo. I was shocked to hear the news. I mean… I was just going out for a walk, and then my phone rang. It was my aunt and… she told me. I couldn't think. I just had to get home. I'm sorry Yu-gi, I … I didn't know you guys would worry. I had dozed off when I got home, so that's why I probably didn't receive your calls." Tea told him, adding a sob here and there to cause an effect.

"Oh my god, Tea I'm sorry. I didn't know… Will you be alright?" He asked, this time with concern definitely in his voice.

"I'll be alright in a bit Yu-gi. I mean, I was kind of expecting this. I mean, good things don't last forever." She told him as she thought of Seto. "She was a really nice girl, but she had cancer. I guess she had to go sooner or later. Anyway, Yu-gi, I'm sorry but I think I better go now. It's late and I'm getting tired again. Goodnight Yu-gi. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She told him.

"Alright then Tea, Goodnight and take care. And Tea, remember, if you ever need anything; just let me know all right? K bye then." He told her.

"I will Yu-gi, thank you. Bye now.", She told him as she hung up the phone.

"That was close." She said out loud. She looked towards the clock and saw it was only 12:37 am now. She was glad when she answered the phone, that it wasn't Marik's voice. He hadn't called her for some time now. She was happy but at the same time, she began to worry. What was he thinking now? What would his next move be? All she knew was that she had to prove herself innocent. 'Seto, I will gain your trust, your love, you again. I will bring the truth forward. It's the only way to show you. I still love you Seto, and I will always love you, no matter what. Any obstacle can come my way, but I will cross it, knowing that you are my goal.' She thought as she began to drift into a dreamless slumber.

--

"She's hiding something. I know she is." said the young teen. After he had hung up the phone, he began to think. He took a seat on his bed as he talked to the ancient Pharaoh who was standing, leaning against the doorframe in his transparent form.

"What do you mean Yu-gi? Didn't she say her cousin passed away?" He asked him. He knew it too. She was lying. Something about this did not seem right to either one of them.

"Yeah, I know, but still. I think she's hiding something.", he replied.

"Well, if she is, she will tell us when she is ready. Right now, we will have to trust her judgment.", he told his smaller counterpart. He knew she would tell them sooner or later. He trusted her. She was their friend, and wouldn't lie to her friends for long.

"Yeah, I guess your right Yami. Well I better go to sleep now. It's almost 1 am. Goodnight Yami." Said Yu-gi as he cuddled into his blankets.

"Goodnigt Yu-gi." He said to him. Yami then walked across the room to the window. He began to stare at the scene in front of him. Everything was calm. It was quiet, and peaceful. The sky was dark with beautiful glittering dots spread throughout. It was a beautiful sight. 'Everything will be alright.' He told himself, as he thought about the brunette. He kept staring into the sky, until he was sound asleep.

--

_4 days later_

Light hit her face. It was beginning to feel hot. She groaned a bit as she shifted in her bed. It was morning now and she was still in bed. She got up after a couple of minutes, and opened the window. A fresh, cold breeze flew past her. It felt good. It was a beautiful morning. 'Hopefully it will stay beautiful too' she hoped as she began to walk towards the bathroom. She went in to freshen up. Once she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and entered her bedroom. The wind from her window stroked her and sent cold shivers up her spine. She quickly put on a blue sleeveless top, and a blue skirt. She then descended the stairs so she could find something to eat.

_Ding-Dong._ She froze. 'Who could that be?' She wondered. She walked towards the door cautiously. She stood in front of the door as the bell rang again. She quickly peaked into the hole. 'What the?' She thought as she saw another eye pushed up against the door. She backed away. "Who… who is it?", she asked.

"Ey Tea! It's me! Joey." Came the reply.

"Joey? What are you doing here?", she asked as she opened the door to let him in. Apparently he was not alone. Accompanying him were Serenity, Mai, Tristian, Duke, Ryou, and Yu-gi. "Oh! Hi guys! Come on in!" she greeted them as they began to come in.

"Sorry to burst in on you Tea, but we thought we'd cheer you up a bit." Yu-gi told her. She then remembered that she had told him that her cousin had died. She gave him a faint smile.

"Yea! We thought you'd like ta have some fun so we are goin ta the new amusement park!", yelled Joey as he popped his head out of the fridge.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet. But…"

Mai immediately interrupted her, "Look gal, you need to chill, have some fun. You have to forget the past and move on. If you keep reminding yourself of what just happened, you'll never be able to live life. Girl I know your cousin would want to see you happy. So make her proud!"

'Your right about one thing, I'll never be able to live my life. That's exactly why I have to prove myself innocent. I hate lying to you all. It hurts me, but I can't let you know. It's too risky.' Tea thought as she quickly applied a fake smile onto her features.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and have some fun!", she yelled.

Everyone was cheering. They were happy. She went upstairs to grab her phone and purse, and then ran back downstairs. Since she was already ready before the gang had arrived, they were able to leave the house much quicker. After locking up, she walked up to her driveway. Two cars were parked there. The red convertible belonged to Mai, and the Sliver Toyota (**note: I'm not good with cars :P)**, which surprisingly belonged to Yu-gi.

"I just learned how to drive, and since I passed the test with many compliments, my grandpa let me buy any car I wanted." He told them.

"Alright then! You two, will come with me, and you boys will go with Yu-gi. Any objections? I didn't think so. Now stop wasting time and let's go!" Mai screamed. She didn't give anyone a second to say anything. She jumped into her car as the others got into their assigned cars. Within minutes, the engines roared, and the cars hit the road.

"So, how's everything going Tea? All's well I hope." Mai asked her.

"Everything's all right I guess.", she told her. 'Nothing's all right. But soon, I really do hope it will be.' She thought to herself. Things had begun to seem a bit weird for her. She hadn't talked to Marik since that day he told her about the shooting. It began to scare her. 'Why is he not calling? What is he planning?' she kept thinking. She knew something would happen, this was, after all, the calm before the storm.

"Believe me girl. You'll be having the time of your life today!" Mai yelled as she blared the music and picked up the speed. They sped into the parking lot at the amusement park. The sliver car arrived exactly 5 minutes later.

"You could've killed someone! Driving like a lunatic!", Yu-gi yelled at Mai as he got out of his car.

"Sorry Yu-gi. Next time, I'll try not to make you look like the turtle." She told him as they all began to laugh.

"Come on guys. We better get in now if we don't want to have such a big line up on the rides." Ryou said to them, before things got out of hand.

"Yeah, your right. Let's go guys!", Tea added.

After getting into the amusement park, they all began to decide where to go. While everyone was discussing the plans, Tea began to look around. At this rate, they'd take forever. Deciding to take control of the situation, she quickly pointed to the first ride she saw on the map that Ryou was holding.

"Let's go here!", she yelled.

"Awesome choice Tea! So then, whose coming to the haunted house?", Mai asked them as she took the map.

Everyone immediately cheered. As she covered her ears and took a step back, she bumped into someone. "Oops, I'm sorry." She said as she turned around. 'NO!' It was Seto Kaiba. Her eyes were locked onto his. She still saw the hurt swimming around in them. She just wanted to reach up and move the bangs that had fallen over his eye.

"Watch where you go Gardner.", he interrupted her thoughts. The last thing he wanted was to see her.

" Ey, if it isn't moneybags! Whatcha doin way out here? Shouldn't you be locked up in your office or something?", came Joey's voice as he moved towards them.

" Apparently, the one who should be locked up should be you Mutt, you out for a walk?", interjected Kaiba.

Before things could get out of hand, both Tristian and Duke grabbed Joey's arm.

"Awesome! Hey guys! What's up!" came a cheerful voice. Everyone turned around to see Mokuba. He gave them all a smile as everyone said their "hi's". "Wow! What are the chances of finding you all here?" he asked. "Well now that we know you all are here, let's go on a ride! Who's up for the haunted house?", he asked them all.

"Awesome! Tha's where we ere goin ta go befoe moneybags showed up. So let's get going then shall we?" Joey said as they began to walk.

"Wait, Mokuba get over here." Came Seto's voice. He didn't want to see any of them, especially Tea. He just kept remembering of what happened. "We won't be going anywhere with them."

**OKIE! Well! That's it for now! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the longgg wait! I tried to update A.S.A.P. Schools been killer.. and I'm doing pretty bad in math right now.. Daddy not happy hehe :P anywayz…tell me how you liked it? Was it good? Bad? Well, I already have most of the story played out in my mind, let's just hope I can write more often! Anywayz…. If anyone has any suggestions… plz let me know! Well gotta run now. Bye all Tc! And Please Review:D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love, Betrayal, and Deceptions**_

**Hiya all! It's me again:P I'm glad to see people are enjoying my story! It brings tears to my eyes TT…. Thank you to all of my reviewers! Luv ya! …. Okiee now then… I am really busy with school and all, so I might not be updating soon… let's just hope I do though:D k no more stalling. Please leave a review… and any suggestions! Okie now then.. on with Chapter 5!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**

Last Chapter:

"_**Wait, Mokuba get over here." Came Seto's voice. He didn't want to see any of them, especially Tea. He just kept remembering of what happened. "We won't be going anywhere with them."**_

**Chapter 5**

"Huh?" wondered Mokuba. He was not expecting that. 'Maybe he's stalling or something. I don't think he wants too make it to obvious.' Thought the little boy. He would have thought his older brother would jump at this opportunity to spend more time with Tea.

"I said, your not going anywhere with them," came Seto's voice. He was furious. He did not want to spare a single moment in the company of a devil.

"Awww, but Seto! Pleaseeee. It will be fun! Come on!", Came Mokuba's voice. He was pleading, and trying to give his older brother the cutest face he could bring out. 'Now he will agree!' he thought as he saw his older brother give the faintest of a smile.

"Come on S-Kaiba. Let him come." Came a female voice from the crowd in front of him. Tea saw as anger began to show on his face.

He quickly stared at the girl who had just spoken. He stared at the betrayer. " Like I said, WE will NOT be going with THEM anywhere, now let's go Mokuba!" He was angry. He did not want things to get worse. He then began to walk past the group that was in front of him. Every one of them was giving him a look of disgust except one. All he could see on her expression was hurt. "You deserve it." He whispered so only she could hear as he walked by her.

She tried her best not to cry. She just wanted to yell at the top of her lungs. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, and that she would never betray him. But there would be no use. She saw as the little Kaiba gave the group a sad look.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't know what's wrong with him. Ever since he was shot, he's been like this. Well, I'll see you guys later then bye." He told the crowd as he quickly ran to catch up to his brother.

"Aww, poor kid. He really wanted to join us. Oh well, guess Kaiba's still trying to get over the shooting or something.", came Mai's voice.

'Something, yeah, he is.' Thought Tea.

"Alright then guys, Let's go check out the haunted house then.", Came Ryou's voice.

Tea watched each of her friends as they cheered. They were all happy. She put on a smile as she caught Serenity's eye. She seemed to be worried. "Yea let's go!"

Once they reached the haunted house, they all began to feel a little nervous. It was dark in there. Even though it was still bright and early in the morning, the ride gave them all a sinister look.

"…. Okay, I think this ride is two people per cart. Whose going with who?", came Tristen's voice.

"Don't know bout you all, but me and Serenity are on this one together." Duke said as he swung an arm around Serenity. Tristen went furious, but before he could do anything Serenity spoke up.

"Uh, sure… I think." She told him as she removed his hand from around her shoulder.

"Alright then, I'll go with Joey.", said Mai. Everyone stared at her. "What? Its gonna be fun watching Joey scream and cry like a baby." She said as the group began to suspect something might have developed between the two.

"Hey, I'm not goin ta be the one cryin, it's gunna be you!", Joey yelled, trying to be heard over everyone else.

"Okay Joey, relax. Then, since Serenity's taken, _here he gave Duke a cold glare_, I guess I'll with Ryou." Tristen said as he saw Yu-gi walk up to Tea.

"Guess it's you and me." Said Yu-gi as he walked up to her.

She turned to him and gave him a smile. "Yup then! What are we waiting for Yu-gi, let's go!" She quickly grabbed his wrist and went after the gang as they got into the line-up.

Within minutes the groups turn had approached them. Mai and Joey were just put into their cart. Mai seemed to wear an amused expression, while Joey's expression, was basically unreadable.

"He's ss—c—scared! Hahaha!" Tristen said as he began laughing hysterically.

"I am NOOOT!", came Joey's echo as their cart had just entered the black tunnel. The door closed behind them and next came the other cart from the opposite side. A couple just got off the ride, and they looked freaked.

'Umm, I don't think I want to go on this anymore.', Yu-gi, thought in his mind. After seeing the couple come out, with them both shaking, he began to get scared. '_Yami? How would you like to go on instead_?'

'**_Don't tell me your scared Yu-gi.' Came his amused voice._**

'_Uh…Of course not. I just don't want to start my day by seeing ghosts, excluding you that is. Hehe.' _

'_**Yu-gi, I don't thi--.'**_

As the next cart approached, Tea let out a sigh. " Alright Yu-gi. It's our turn. You ready to go?" She looked behind her to see that, he seemed different. He seemed taller, and … Was yelling?

"YU-GI!", he quickly looked up. Tea was standing in front of him. Staring at him as if he were a lunatic. "Oh, uh, hi Tea. How are you?"

"Yami? Oh hi. I'm well and you?" she asked him. "Why'd Yu-gi disappear?" she asked as she entered the cart.

Yami followed and entered after her. "He got scared. So he ran into the soul room," he answered with a chuckle.

"I see. Well then you think you'll be able to handle this? Cause we are about to enter." she told him just as the cart began to start up.

"I will… but will you?" he countered.

Before she could answer, they had been engulfed by darkness. All you could even see was the dim green light they were just about to enter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_Tea's Point of View_

"I will… but will you?" He asked me. Of course I will… I hope. I thought. But before I could tell him anything, we had entered the black tunnel. I didn't want to speak anymore. Yami was sitting beside me staring straight into the green light that we had begun to approach. The sound effects weren't helping me at all. They just kept getting louder, and louder as the green light began to get brighter and brighter. All of a sudden I felt some sort of fabric brush my sheet. I screamed! I quickly grabbed onto my riding partner's arm. He screamed too. Surprisingly.

"Tea, your cutting off the circulation in my arm." He whispered to me.

I quickly let go of his arm and said sorry. This ride was freaking me out. Without warning, a big, hairy hand appeared on my side. It was just a hand. Just a hand, BUT IT WAS FOLLOWING US! I grabbed Yami's arm again and he screamed. "Stop doing that Tea!" He told me. I just kept my eyes closed. I did not want to see anything worse. I kept my eyes closed for about 2 minutes in which all I heard was sudden gasps from Yami and the horrific sounds that seemed about 2 inches from my ear. I opened my eye slightly to see if we were at the end. The cart began to slow down, but there was no exit in site. The cart came to a stop. I looked around. It was pitch black. Not a single light was visible.

Just when I was about to talk, the cart took a plung downwards. At the same time, you could hear a witch laughing hystericaly and creepy, disfigured creatures flying around our heads. The cart began to slow down at last. Now that was it! I grabbed Yami again and just shut my eyes.

I heard so many screams, but they weren't Yami's. He was barely moving. I began to get scared.

"Tea? The rides over." He said to her 3 minutes later.

---

"That was by far the MOST fun I've ever had!", Mai yelled as Ryou and Tristen just came out.

They seemed to look all right, except their knees were shaking a bit. Both of them took a seat near Joey.

"Glad you enjoyed it… but I don't know what you found fun in there." Ryou told her, pointing his thumb back in the direction that they had come from.

"It was more like, who I found fun in there!"

"Hey guys! That was awesome! Wasn't it?" came a female voice from the exit to the haunted house. Behind her came a male with a dice earring and his hair done up in a ponytail. He was having a hard time walking, it seemed.

"Yo! Serenity! That was the best!" agreed Mai.

"That was the worst." Duke whispered as he sat beside Ryou. The other 3 boys nodded their heads in unison.

"I cannot believe I just went through that." Tea had just come out of the exit. With her came Yami. In this case how ever, Tea seemed to be the one shaking, and Yami was wearing a wide-eyed expression.

Yami gave her a laugh. "You just went through that, and I just went through the constant pain in my right arm that kept appearing every time something jumped." He said as he laughed again. Tea just gave him a glare. She had gotten scared, a bit, throughout. She ended up grabbing his arm, and instead of her screaming, he would.

"Now that's a laugh! Oh man! You all should have seen Joey! I knew I wouldn't be disappointed! He.. he's –hahaha!", Mai couldn't handle herself anymore. She practically fell over laughing.

"That was not funny. Now can y' all stop wastin time an' go check out another ride?" Joey said. He was looking at Mai as if he was going to kill her.

"Yeah he's right guys. Let's go try something else!" Yami had switched places with Yu-gi. Now that he had been safe, it was time for something less scary. "How bout, the roller toaster?"

"Bye and thanks so much guys! I had a blast today! See you all tomorrow!"

"Bye girl! Take care!" Mai yelled as she began to back her car out of the driveway.

"Bye Tea. We'll see you tomorrow!" came Yu-gi's voice as he also began to back his car from the driveway.

"Yea! Bye everyone! Thanks again! See ya!" Tea yelled after them.

She quickly went up to her door and began to search for the keys. She checked her watch just as she pulled out her key. It was almost 10:45 pm. She swung open her door and entered. She was so tired so she decided to go and just, flop onto the couch. As she sat there she thought about the day again. 'It was fun. They are so caring. I could not have asked for any other friends.' She thought. She also went over the exact same scene over and over again. "_You deserve it." _His words just kept ringing in her head.

"No Seto. I don't deserve it. I don't!" She yelled out. Tears began to brim her eyes again.

_Dringggg._ She quickly wiped her eyes and ran for the phone. The bell rang again but then cut when she was about to pick it up. She checked the caller id, and saw that there was a number that she did not recognize. 'Mmmm, wonder who that is.' She thought.

"Guess I better check the message machine." She said to no one in particular. She entered her password and put it on speaker. As the lady's voice began to play, Tea went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Message Number 1,"

"Hey dear! It's mom calling. I am so sorry we haven't called you in days. Life's been crazy here. I've got some good news though, Tabba's fine. She was shocked after she found out that she had been in an accident. She just regained consciousness 2 hours ago. The doctor's are saying that she'll still need to stay in the hospital. We won't be back for another week or so dear. Well, I got to go now. Love you and dad says hi! Bye dear take care of yourself, and just give us a call if you need anything okay! Bye."

'Oh mom. How much I wish you were here!' Her parents had flown to New York about 4 weeks ago. Her cousin was involved in a fatal car accident and her mother had been hysteric. Her parents had flown over to handle things since they were al getting out of hand. Tea had decided to stay behind because of her studies. She felt happy knowing that her cousin was going to be okay, even happier that her parents would be back soon.

"Message number 2:"

"……… _click._"

"End of messages." The message machine automatically shut down once it finished playing the messages.

She began to drink down her drink. She wondered whom that last call was from. They hadn't even left a message. Not worrying much about it, she finished her drink and began walking towards the stairway. She was exhausted and just wanted to get to her comfy bed. She would need the rest she knew it. A new adventure was going to start for her, the adventure to prove her innocence. Just as she put her put on the first stair, a voice was heard, RIGHT BEHIND HER!

"Miss me?"

She screamed. She was pulled back by an arm, which had slithered its way around her waist. She collided with a hard body, and light blond her fell onto her shoulder.

'MARIK!' She screamed into her mind. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He was here! He was back, and she knew, she was in trouble.

**And that's the end of that chapter! Marik is back! YAAA:P lolz. Well, sorry for the wait. I tried to finish this chapter as soon as I could! Well, I really hope you enjoyed it! It was fun writing this chapter! Hehehe. Well anywayz… Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review:D anywayz, I'm out for now! Bye all tc! Cya:P**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Deadly Love**_

_**(AKA Love, Betrayal, and Deceptions)**_

**Yup yup! It's me again! Hiya all! Im soo happy that you all are liking the story:D Thanx to all my Beautiful reviewers! I changed the title… trying to make it sound better… but im not sure if it is :P well if anyone can suggest a good title.. or tell me which is better.. plz let me know:D Okie well life's tough and guess what! My Math mark went up! Im so happy.. Let's just hope it stays higher:D lolz k enough talking from me .. Here is Chapter 6! **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**

Last Chapter:

"_**Miss me?"**_

_**She screamed. She was pulled back by an arm, which had slithered its way around her waist. She collided with a hard body, and light blond her fell onto her shoulder.**_

'_**MARIK!' She screamed into her mind. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He was here! He was back, and she knew, she was in trouble.**_

**Chapter 6**

"It's been a while now has it not my dear?" he chuckled as I tried to squirm my way out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I felt him pull me closer. I knew he would come back, but I didn't think this soon. I wasn't ready for him!

"Hahaha", he laughed. I could feel his breath. He was dangerously close to me. The next thing I knew, I was spun around and was staring into those eyes. His features held a psychotic look. 'What's new in that?' I thought. His grip on me tightened. I gasped. "I missed you a lot you know." He said as he brang his face even closer to mine. " Anyway, why don't we get down to some business?" he said as he let go of me.

"What… what do you want now?" I asked, trying to muster up as much strength as I could into my voice.

"My dear, I'm not done with you just yet. You're going to help me again. This time I won't fail to bring that lover of yours down." He said as he flopped down onto my couch.

I was enraged! What made him think I'd even think of helping him again, knowing that his goal was to kill Seto! The way he looked at me, with a smile on his disgusting face. It made me mad!

"You expect me to help you? Even though I know your going to _try_ to kill Seto again? You can forget it Marik! I will not let you hurt Seto again!" I had no idea where I got that mush confidence. My fear of Marik just seemed to have disappeared. It was evident upon his face that he was not expecting my outburst. His eyes had widened slightly, in surprise.

"You forget who your talking to girl." I don't think he liked the way I had been talking to him. "And apparently, you don't have a say."

"Oh yes I do. And yes I know who I'm talking to Marik. You're the one that _tried_ to defeat the pharaoh. You the one that _tried_ to kill Seto! You the one that kept _trying_ to do everything! Too bad eh? You just failed. You failed then, and you failed now!" I was angered with this man! I didn't care what would happen next…what was I saying? Realization just hit me. I…I was bringing upon my own death. I knew I was in trouble now. Now that his face had turned a slight shade of red, and that he had suddenly stood up.

--

She stared at him. As he began to approach her with a look of pure hate. She saw as his eyes swam in anger. She had gotten to him. She had made him mad. Tea began to take a step back as his steps got closer. She was scared now. All the confidence that had been in her before had vanished, and the fear has reappeared. She began to run towards the door, hopping to make it outside. She knew her neighbour would be able to hear her and maybe she could call for help. Before she even reached the door, a hand grabbed her wrist with such force that she cried out in pain. She was then slammed against the wall.

"I _tried_ to do everything? I _failed_ eh? Well Gardner, I know that I won't fail this time. This time, your going to get hurt. No more mercy for you little girl." He spat in her face. His other hand had taken hold of her other wrist. His hold on her was tight. She was then thrown to the floor.

She quickly got up and tried to escape once again, but was pulled back again. This time, he had a tight hold on her neck. She was pushed up against the wall and he stood there, choking her sadistically.

"Am I failing yet?" He asked. She couldn't breath. She tried to struggle out of his hold but couldn't. He was too strong. She couldn't last any longer. Darkness began to approach her.

'I'm dying.' She thought as her vision began to cloud over. Tears began to pour from her eyes. All of a sudden she was able to take in a violent breath of air. She slumped to the floor and coughed as she tried to take in more air. He had let her go. 'Why?' she thought.

He chuckled as he crouched down to her position. "You're a fool." He told her as he removed a strand of her hair that had fallen over her eye. She was shaking, struggling to meet his gaze. She shivered as his cold finger ran down her cheekbone. She averted her gaze from him and began looking towards the ground.

He smiled sadistically. He had scared her that was quite evident. He brought his hands up to her chin, and slightly lifted her face so she was starring straight into his eyes.

'I hate you.' She thought in her mind as she began to close her eyes. She did not want to look at him. He had caused so much pain to erupt into her life. She could feel his eyes on her. His hand had removed itself from her chin, and now rested on the back of her head.

"I do hope you remember from now on how one should speak. You will be saving yourself from trouble." he told her. When she did not respond he jerked her head back, pulling her by the hair. She screamed in pain and her eyes shot open. More tears escaped her eyes now. "You will remember correct?" he asked with venom dripping from his words.

She cried out as she tried to bring herself to say that one word. With some effort, she was able to say it, "..y…yes."

"Good girl. Now that you understand that… you…" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Tea? Tea? You there?" a feminine voice called from the doorway.

Her eyes widened when she recognized that voice. 'Oh no! Serenity!' She was let go by Marik as he stood up. He then brought up his finger to his smile, telling her to stay quiet. He then quietly exited the house through her backyard door.

Tea just lay there, on the floor crying. The doorbell rang this time. She suddenly realized she had forgotten about Serenity. She quickly got up and began to limp towards the door. While adjusting herself to make herself to look more presentable she opened the door. She plastered a fake smile and looked at the girl that stood in front of her.

"Hey there Serenity! What are you doing here so late? Did you come alone?" she asked her as she noticed Serenity was at the door on her own.

"Not really. You had forgotten your cell phone in the car, so we came back to return it." She replied.

"Oh, well where's Mai?" Tea asked as she scanned the driveway for a car.

"She left. I thought I might be able to stay over for the night… if that's okay with you? I just had an argument with Joey, and I don't plan on seeing him anytime soon."

'Do I have a choice?' Tea thought as she opened her door to let Serenity in. "Come on in Serenity. Sorry, I never had a chance to clean up today." Tea said as she tried her best to disguise her voice. Marik had just visited her, and she was still afraid.

"Tea? Are you okay?" Serenity asked as she took a seat at the sofa. She still held that worried expression.

"Yes Serenity. Why do you ask?" Tea began to panic. Serenity was catching on. It was not a good sign. Even though she was no psychic, she knew that something bad was about to happen.

--

_Serenity's Point of View_

Something did not look right. Tea was lying to me, I knew it. She was hiding something from us.

When I had come to her doorway. I had heard a crash on the inside. I had heard her crying. I was scared. When I finally mustered up enough courage to knock on her doorway, the noise had stopped. I was worried. When she did not answer, I began to get even more scared. 'What could have happened to her?' that question kept running through my head. When I rung the doorbell, I heard shuffling. The door was then swung open, and there stood Tea. She seemed happy, but something about her didn't seem all that right. She seemed really shook up. 'What could have happened?' I wondered as I entered the house.

After telling Tea why I had been there, I took a seat on her couch. I asked her, "Tea? Are you okay?"

Of course she would reply with the wrong answer.

"Yes Serenity. Why do you ask?" predictable. Now was the time. This was the only opportunity I would get.

"You're hiding something Tea. What is it?" Judging by her expression, she was struggling. I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Serenity… I'm fine…"

"No your not. Look Tea, I'm your friend. I know I can help you if you'd just tell me what's wrong! Look Tea, everyone is worried about you! Please! Just let us help you. Tea, something's bothering you. Your suffering., you can see it in your eyes."

--

There was no use trying to deny it any longer. Tea couldn't hold in her tears any longer. All the pain and suffering, all those bad memories that she held within her walls had begun to break through. "I… can't…", she had collapsed on the floor and just began to cry. Serenity quickly dashed from the sofa and was kneeling down beside Tea.

"Tea! Tea? Are you alright?" she asked as she held the sobbing girl.

When Tea did not answer, Serenity tried to calm her down. "Tea, relax girl. Don't cry please. Tell me what's wrong. What happened?" She tried to talk to her. Once the sobbing began to subdue, Tea looked up.

"I'm so..sorry, Serenity." She said.

"Tea please. You're like the older sister that I never had. I can't bear to see you like this. It hurts me. Please Tea, _please_ tell me what's wrong.", Serenity said as she stressed "please".

Tea looked at her again. 'I… don't know.' She thought in her head. If she told Serenity, her life could be at risk, yet if she didn't, she wouldn't stop until she found out.

"Tea, I know this has something to do with Kaiba." When Serenity muttered his name, Tea's eyes widened and her gaze shot up towards the younger girl. "I'm right. I knew it. Tea, ever since he was shot, you've been so down. You've been crying and suffering. I also remember, how about a month ago, when we'd run into him, your eyes would shine. I suspected something must have developed between you two, but then again I thought I might be wrong. Today, I got the proof I needed. Something happened between you both. You're torturing yourself. Tea please. Tell me what happened."

"You're a clever girl you know that Serenity? And you're a great person too. Yes it's true. Seto and I have been going out. For 2 months. We were happy and we felt like we were made for each other, until… un-til… Forget it." Tea said as she quickly looked away from Serenity. 'Too close!' She thought.

"Until what? Why'd you two break up? And… Oh My God! Something happened… Kaiba was shot… are you involved somehow? Is that why he broke up with you? Tea? Did… something happen?"

Tea's eyes widened! "It wasn't my fault! For god's sake, it wasn't my fault!" she said as she began to cry again. "I did'nt…didn't do anything. I love him dearly. He is my life!" Tea said as she began to cry even louder. A river of tears had begun to trail down her pale skin.

"Tea?"

Now she would have to tell Serenity everything. She knew it. The girl was smarter then she looked. Tea looked up at her again and saw that her eyes too, had just let go of a tear. Tea stood up and looked down towards Serenity. She wiped away the tears and began to walk towards the couch. Her hand pointed to the sofa, across from the one she was sitting on, motioning her to come.

"Serenity. I…I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you. Our relationship was special to us. We weren't ready for the media or any of you. We were afraid that if word got out, we'd be in trouble. Unfortunately, someone found out." Here, her voice filled with venom. "He's the one that shot Seto. He's the one that's been torturing me. Serenity, he threatened me, that if I told anyone about him, including Seto, he'd kill them. That's why I've been trying to hide everything. Now, I've just brought you into a big mess Serenity. I'm worried. He knows you're here. He… I hate him!", Tea yelled.

Serenity just stared at the girl that was sitting across from her. "He…whose he Tea? And what mess?"

Tea's eyes began to close as his face flashed in her mind. "Marik" she said with such anger, clearly evident on her face and in her voice.

**Hehehehe! And that is the end of that! Now Serenity has found out! What will happen? Haha not telling! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway… I will tryyyy my very best to update as soon as I can. With school though, it's kinda hard! Anywayz… Like I said b4.. I need a good title.. so if you have any suggestions let me know. I also suck at summaries, which is why I've been taking pieces from the chapter. Tell me if I should keep doing that, or can someone plz write me a good summary:D thanx anywayz.. plz leave a review! Anywayz.. bye for now all tc!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deadly Love**

_**(A.K.A. Love, Betrayal, and Deceptions)**_

**Hiya all! I am back and with a new chapter! Anywayz… Thank you to all my reviewers! I luv ya all! … anywayz…. Thanks again. K my math is definatley going lower again… but I don't care anyway… this is the lasty time im changing my summary! Lolz.. I suck at summaries :P lolz.. anywayz… oh well k enough with my yapping.. And on with the story!**

Thank you to: Cat:), blue heartzs, Lady McClellan, big fan, A Devilin Heaven, bubbles05, Nightshade Blue, Greater Lights, mischiefmagnet, Nightfall2525, redskittles999, Jen, and Remix!

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**_

**_Last Chapter:_**

**_Serenity just stared at the girl that was sitting across from her. "He…whose he Tea? And what mess?"_**

**_Tea's eyes began to close as his face flashed in her mind. "Marik" she said with such anger, clearly evident on her face and in her voice._**

Chapter 7

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT FOR A CHANGE! THIS IS THE THRID TIME THIS WEEK!" , came an enraged voice from inside the cabin. The whole office knew that this was trouble for someone inside. The Seto Kaiba was obviously about to fire someone today, the third to go this week.

More profanity was heard from within the room. Then there was a content sob heard as well. "You can leave this instant!", he yelled once again at the person inside.

The door to Seto Kaiba's office had burst open and so had the young, former secretary, as she rushed out of the angered young CEO's office.

"I can't believe these people." He said as he sat there on his desk rubbing his temples, trying to ease the constant throbs of pain they were producing. This was the third time he had yelled at that secretary. He had just fired her. 'Serves her right.' He thought as he leaned back onto his chair. Life had definitely begun to take the downslide. It was getting harder and harder. Many business proposals had come his way, but none seemed to interest him much. His mind had been drifting off to other things. The other things were basically… Tea.

--

_"Mister Kaiba, your brother is here and insists to be let into your office." Came a voice over the phone._

_'Now what!' he thought has he began to rub his temples. The paper that sat on his desk was really beginning to stress him out. "Send him in." He said._

_"Hey big brother! How are you?" Came the voice of his younger brother._

_"Stressed. These people can't do anything right!" he told his younger sibling as he took a seat in the chair._

_"Awww, don't worry Seto, I know what will cheer you up." Here, Mokuba's smile turned into a grin as he began to pull out a box. "Someone special sent this in for you. All I was told was to deliver it to you. Anyway, I have to get going now Seto, hope you enjoy it!" Mokuba said as he put the gift on to Seto's desk. He then got up, after giving his older brother a quick smile, and dashed out the door._

_Seto then stared at the wrapped box that lay in front of him. It was wrapped in a shiny blue gift-wrap and a white ribbon sat at the top. A tiny little card hung loosely from the top. 'To: Seto, I love you". His mouth curved slightly at the edges. He slowly opened the gift. Once he managed to find his way into the paper, he put it aside. On his desk lay a box of chocolates. "Hmm, that girl…" he thought as he opened the box, which also had a ribbon on it._

_Once he pulled open the chocolate box, his smile turned into a smirk. "That girls clever." He said aloud. Instead of finding a variety of chocolates inside, he found a note. A poorly drawn monkey lay at the side of the note. 'Dear Seto, if you want to have some of this delicious chocolate, your going to have to come meet me. I'll be at the park… you know where. I'll see you at 6. I'll be waiting… P.S. If your late, I will kill you'… that girl was really something…_

--

_He approached her lone figure that stood in front of him. He knew she was waiting for him. He got closer to her, and she didn't sense his presence yet. Her back was turned towards him, in her hand, was a box. 'Most likely my chocolates' he thought as he swiftly walked closer towards her. He then stopped, about 2 inches away from her._

_He slowly leaned towards her ear, and whispered "Boo". She jumped and quickly swung around. She ended up smacking the CEO with the box she held in her hands._

_"Oh My God! Seto! I'm sorry! Are you alright?", she asked him frantically as he rubbed his cheek. He gave her such a look, that it caused her begin to laugh. "I..mehehe… sorry about that…I didn't know it was you." She said to him._

_"I suppose you find this funny don't you Gardner?" he said, obviously hurt._

_"Awww, is Seto Kaiba mad at little old me?" she said with a smile etching to burst open upon her face._

_All it took was a blink of an eye, and she was pushed up against a tree trunk. "How could I be mad at someone so little?", he asked as he brought his face closer to hers._

_Her mouth was curved into a cute little smile that he loved so much. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean itself. She looked beautiful, so heavenly._

_He stared into those lethal blue eyes that just drew him in deeper. Unconsciously, he began to inch closer towards her lips._

_"Set--", she was cut off as his lips passionately grabbed onto hers. He stood there, holding her waist and continuing to kiss her. He then felt her arms wrap around his neck, and felt the kiss deepen. They continued to stand there, kissing away, until they heard another voice._

_"Do you guys really have to do that out here? It's gross you know!"_

_Both Seto and Tea broke away and turned to look at the younger Kaiba. Tea began to laugh at Mokuba's expression._

_"It's called love kiddo." She said to him as she looked back into her lover's eyes._

_"Love." He repeated as he began to swim in her eyes once again. Again, their faces began to inch closer. She closed her eyes as his lips met her's once again. The passion and the excitement running through their bodies once again._

_"Oh, brother." Mokuba said as he turned around and walked to the fountain, giving the two lover's some privacy._

_--_

"Hello? Mr. Kaiba? Are you there?" Seto looked towards the machine that was sitting on his desk and calling for him.

"What is it?" He asked into it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but your younger brother is here to see you." Came a male voice.

"Send him in." he said.

--

I decided to come by and visit older brother. He'd been so down lately. He hadn't even talked to Tea for so long. I was beginning to worry. What happened to them? They were so close that even I couldn't separate those two for long., yet now, they never met each other. Ever since Seto had been shot, he'd been ignoring Tea. 'I hope everything is alright.' I thought to myself as I approached the man sitting behind the reception desk.

"Where'd Lizzy go?" I asked. Usually the face of a young happy girl would greet him whenever he came by.

"She was fired today. Poor girl left in tears." The man said.

"Oh. What happened?" I asked him. He just shrugged and said something about my brother not appreciating her work.

I asked to be let into Seto's office. Strangely, big brother wasn't answering. On the third try, his voice finally came through. Once I got my permission, I went into his cabin. "Hey big Brother!" I said as I shut the door behind me.

"Hi Mokuba. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd come by and visit you." I told him. He looked so sad. 'Probably thinking abut Tea or something' I thought. "Big brother?" This was the chance to talk to him. I waited till he grunted, as if telling me to continue. "I've been meaning to talk to you. It's about Tea." I noticed how he quickly snapped his head in my direction. The anger that appeared on his face was enough to scare me.

"What about her?" He asked me as his voice began to fill with venom.

"Uh… did you two have a fight… or... uh… something? I mean, I haven't seen her around since… well… a long time." I asked him.

"We decided to split. Someone is trying to kill me, and she shouldn't be hurt cause of it. So that is why we separated Mokuba. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to attend to." He said to me.

I was shocked. Seto and Tea…split? How? Why? I couldn't believe it. I could still see the anger on his face as he typed away furiously on his keyboard. There was more to this story. I knew it, but if Seto did not share the news with me, then maybe it was better off not knowing. Even though, the curiosity was just to intense in my mind. I had to find out what happened, I just had to. Obviously, right now was not the best time. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and said my goodbye. I then left. 'Seto, what happened?' I wondered.

--

"Get up Tea.", came another feminine voice. Tea shifted in her bed sheets. "Tea get up! It's 9!"

"Still too early Serenity. Go back to sleep." She said to the auburn haired girl.

"Tea this is serious. We have to talk about Marik" This caused Tea's eyes to burst open. Tea got up into a sitting position and looked at the girl that sat right in front of her.

"What about him?" she asked.

"We can't have him ruining your life. We have to do something about this." Serenity told her.

Tea looked at this girl that sat in front of her. She seemed really determined to free Tea from her miseries. "What can we do Serenity? He's too strong. I would never be able to stand up to him. I've tried that before, and all it's brought me is pain." She said as she hugged herself, as if a rush of cold air blew at her.

"I know we can do something about this. Besides, now you've got me to help you. As long as Marik does not find out that I know about this, we are all okay right? So then let's stop worrying and begin doing something about this."

Tea smiled at her. "Yeah, your right, but the thing we are going to do right now is have some breakfast and then we'll talk about this." Tea said as she got up from her the sheets on the floor.

The two had decided to sleep in the living room. They had talked away for 3 hours before Tea had drifted off to sleep. It had been a long night for both girls. So many emotions were spilt and so many secrets were revealed.

After freshening up, Serenity took a seat at the dining table as Tea set down a plate of waffles. Their breakfast had lasted in silence. As soon as the Tea finished her food, Serenity broke the silence.

"Tea, you have to do something now. Kaiba hates you for the wrong reason. You have to prove yourself right. Win back the trust you had lost."

"I know Serenity, I've been trying to think of ways to gain back his trust. No matter how hard I think of a plan, I just can't find any. How am I supposed to get him to trust me again? I mean, he won't listen to a thing I have to say! He really believes that I'm out to kill him or something." Tea said. She felt sad, but had cried a lot. She was left dry by now. Nothing more came.

Before Serenity could say anything, Tea continued, "He will never believe me, only way he probably would be if Marik told him. Heh, what are the chances of that? I mean, it's not like Marik will just get up and decide to go tell him that 'Oh I was blackmailing your girlfriend into helping me to kill you for a screwed up reason that she doesn't know about.' I mean, get real!"

Suddenly, Serenity's eyes shot open. "Tea! You're brilliant!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you see? We just have to figure out a way to get Marik to confess he's behind all this. Then we have to get Kaiba to hear it!" Serenity had gotten up by now, and had began to pace around.

Tea just stared at her. "And how do you suppose we do that? Like I said, Marik will not just go and confess everything to Seto."

"That's the thing! He won't, but we can make him!" Serenity said as she turned around to face Tea.

Tea just stared at the girl with a confused look on her face. 'She's lost it.' She thought as she saw the girl pull up a chair beside Tea.

"Tea, here's my plan…we will need to bring him forth again. We'll need to get you to face him one more time. Here's what we're going to do…"

**YAYYY! Finally finished the chapter! Wow I've been trying to update for a while now! Anywayz.. I hope u enjoyed it.. well.. now we will have some adventure start:P What is Serenity planning? How will they succeed? Lolz.. welll.. you'll find out.. as soon as I start the next chapter :P… lolz.. anywayz… hope you enjoyed the chapter… anywayz… I probably won't be able to update till x-mas breaks.. stupid school! Got soo may projects and stuff piling up on me now! L anywayz. Bye ya all! Tc! Please review and lemme know what u think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Deadly Love**

**Hiya again everyone! First and for most, HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE! WISHING U ALL THE BEST FOR THIS CUMIN YEAR! Next,… thank you alllllll for your reviews! I luv ya all! hehehe anywayz…. I try my best to update as soon as I can! Now I've got other stuff... and exams are approaching in less then a month! So... I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter up before exams start… but if I can't… then you'll get the next chapter after. My Internet has been down for some time so I apologize for the wait! Anywayz… enough from me… and on with the story!**

Thanks to my reviewer:

A Devil in Heaven: hehe ur gunna have to wait and watch

Lesbian-Lover: Thank you very much! Im glad your liking it! J

Cutehelenjames: Thank you! Glad to see your enjoying it!

Impashence: hehe thank you!

GreaterLights : thank you! And as for Serenity's plan…. You'll find out :P

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! Also, I don't own George of the Jungle (I used something from that film lol). And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**_

Things to look for (All the chapters follow this guide):

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

**(NOTE from me)**

Last chapter

"_That's the thing! He won't, but we can make him!" Serenity said as she turned around to face Tea._

_Tea just stared at the girl with a confused look on her face. 'She's lost it.' She thought as she saw the girl pull up a chair beside Tea._

"_Tea, here's my plan…we will need to bring him forth again. We'll need to get you to face him one more time. Here's what we're going to do…"_

**Chapter 8**

The night sky had fallen hours ago. Small twinkling lights could be seen where the clouds did not cover them. The temperature had dropped to a cool chill. Looking out the window, she began to revisit today's happenings. She remembered the conversation she had earlier with Serenity. 'That girl truly is mad!' Tea thought as she began flicking channels. As she was surfing through, her mind was just trying to organize the information she had received. She knew the plan wouldn't have been easy, and she was right.

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Tea screamed as she got up from her seat. Serenity flinched a bit, but stood up right away. _

"_Tea, calm down! I know this is dangerous, but there isn't any other way! You're just going to have to do this, and please cooperate!" she said._

"_Serenity, you don't understand, it's way more dangerous then you think! You're putting your life into danger! I can't let you do that! Plus you know how much I hate his presence, so how on earth will I be able to face him? How will I be able to keep myself from freaking out?"_

"_Look Tea! You know the consequences. We don't know what the outcome will be, but we are just going to have to try! If we make it through, we'll be able to defeat him with some more help. You'll have Kaiba back, and he will not leave Marik alone. This way, you can stop being so taunted and tortured! You can move on!"_

_Tea paused. She looked at Serenity. A smile had formed upon her lips by now. "Thanks Serenity." She said. Just then her phone rang. Both girls froze and looked towards it. Serenity made a move to pick it up, but Tea stopped her. _

"_Hello?" she said into the receiver._

"_Hey Tea! Is ma sis ther?", Tea sighed in relief._

"_Hey Joey, yeah she's here, hang on." _

_Serenity had walked over to the phone and Tea gave it to her. She watched as Serenity's cheery face began to hold anger, just like the night before when the girl had been standing at her doorsteps. Tea decided that this was going to be an intense conversation so she walked away to the washroom._

"_Alright Joey. I'll see you there." Serenity said as Tea reappeared. "Oh. Hey Tea! It was great staying here with you, but I gotta go. I have to meet Joey. Wanna come?" She asked as she began to grab her things. _

"_No thanks Serenity. I'm just going to stay home and relax a bit. Hope you guys have fun." _

"_All right Tea!"_

Tea smiled a bit. Everything would work out. Her life will go back to normal. She'd get her love back, and her friends. Everyone would be happy. And she would certainly have rid of the constant pain known as Marik.

--

Rain had begun to pour on the streets of Domino. Darkness had embraced the city long ago. Not many people were visible on the streets any longer. Nor were many cars visible on the roads.

A dark figure slowly crept along the streets. Rain was pounding onto his raincoat and trailing off. The dark blue material flapping around his legs as he walked towards his desired destination.

The Domino Park was just in site now. He could see someone sitting at the bench now, as he entered the gates.

"Why did you call me here?" he asked the man that sat on the bench.

"I want to know what's happening. You have failed to tell me the information my friend. You were supposed to keep me up to date with the progress. Besides, you failed in your task." The man said with a slight grin.

"I don't find it important to inform you of every single thing that I am planning. Ever since I came back into this mortal realm, I've wanted to have some fun… yet you don't allow that now do you?"

Laughter filled the air. "Dear Marik, you forget that you're working for me. Do you really think you would've escaped from that realm if it weren't for me? Besides, you have your objectives, and I've got mine. And you had agreed to assist me, isn't that right Marik?"

Marik just glared at the man that sat before him. He wasn't used to working for someone else. He never expected to work for a man like this either. " Exactly what I'd like to tell you. I am assisting you to get what I want. And if my means of assisting you involve not sharing my plans, then that's the way it will work. Now why don't you just wait until the time is right, she's about to crack soon. She's beginning to fall. It won't be long before she leaves the rich punk. She doesn't realize that there is no other way to keep her relationship, not with people's lives at risk." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever it is Marik, you shall let me know what you're planning. The last thing I want is for any deaths to be spread through the news, especially Kaiba's. Now that was disappointing. I would have thought you could've come up with something better. Now people know that someone is out to kill him. But one thing that still amazes me is that you managed to build a wall between Tea and Kaiba. Now that is interesting. Anyway, I best get going now. I do hope to hear further progress from you soon. See you soon Marik." The man said as he got up and walked towards the dark gateway that led to the city streets.

"Hmp, he'll hear from me soon enough. When I'm finished this child's game, I will go for the big game. Once all this is over, the pharaoh will be mine. I will defeat you pharaoh. That is still my main objective. Prepare yourself Tea Gardner, we are coming dangerously close to the end." He said as he begun to walk away, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

--

"JOEY! I'm going to kill you!", screamed Mai as she ran after the blonde.

"Guys, slow down!" Yugi yelled behind them.

"What an idiot! Of course she's going to attack him after pulling that stunt.", Serenity said. Tea gave out a little giggle. It was funny.

She woke up that morning, thinking about the plan, when she was interrupted by a phone call. It was Yugi. He asked her to come out to lunch with the gang, and she had agreed.

" Dude! Watch out for that--!" Tristen yelled from behind them.

BANG

"Tree." He finished with a whisper.(**NOTE:** **don't own George of the jungle, thought this would be funny :P)**

Laughter had irrupted from the gang. Joey had just crashed into a tree. Now Mai had walked up to him. She grabbed her purse that he had stolen from her and whacked him hard on the head. "Serves you right. Never mess with a lady Joseph Wheeler."

"Ow… You didn't have to hit me that hard, besides…it was just a joke.", Joey said as Ryou helped him up.

"Alright everyone, that's enough. Now can we really go and get some pizza? I'm getting hungry." Tea told the crowd. All of them agreed and walked to a restaurant (**NOTE**: Don't know any restaurant names hehe).

After everyone had their lunch, they all decided to go to the arcade for a bit. Once they entered they searched for a table at which they could take a seat.

"Over there! I see an empty table." Tristen called out. The gang went over and took a seat… well at least Tea did.

"Yo there's this new game here, n I betcha I can whoop your ass!"

"Think again Joey! Remember what happened the last time you challenged me." Tristen said.

"Oh I'll win this time! No sweat!"

"Well, there they go. Anyone want to go to the store down the street? I hear they have killer boots on for sale!" Mai said as she picked up her purse.

"Count me in! You coming Tea?" Serenity asked.

"No it's okay, I'm just going to chill here for a bit."

"Aright!" The two girls then exited the arcade.

Yugi got up as well, "Hey I think I see Mokuba… I'll be right back!" He said as he got up to go see.

Tea's gaze followed him towards the spot he was walking. It was Mokuba. He was out at the front of the arcade. Tea wondered if Seto was with him too.

"You think Kaiba came with him", came a soft voice. 'Ryou' She remembered as she looked back towards him.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"I wasn't asking, simply wondering if you thought that." Tea looked at him.

"Uh, why would I think that?" She asked him as she looked at him more closely.

He just looked at her. "Why would you think that? Why don't you tell me?" He said as he began to sip the cola that he had ordered.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Ryou." She said to him as she began feeling uneasy.

"Tea, you like Kaiba don't you?" He said, more as a statement rather then a question.

'What!' she thought in her head. 'How did he find out?' she wondered. "What are you saying? I don't like Kaiba." She said, her voice betraying her.

"Tea, you don't have to hide it from me. I know the truth.", Her eyes widened. He knew!

"How do yo-"

"Oh my god Tea! You should've come; they have these really beautiful boots on sale! They would look absolutely stunning on you!" Mai came in, holding 2 shopping bags. Behind her came Serenity, holding a bag of her own. Tea stared at the auburn haired girl. 'Did she tell him?' She wondered.

"Uh…Oh…well, maybe I should go check them out then." Tea said without taking another glance towards Ryou. All she knew was that she had to get out of there. She had to talk to Serenity. She got up from her seat, and headed towards the exit.

"Oh that's cool. Oh Hey Tea!" Came the cheery voice that she had begun to miss.

"Hi there Mokuba! How are you?" She asked him as he looked up at her. She scanned around to see if Seto was around anywhere.

"I'm good. How are you?" He asked, with a touch of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Mokuba. Anyway, I was just about to go with Mai, she's telling me about some boots, so I'll catch you later okay? And Yugi, Thanks for calling me out today, but I think I'll go home for the day…okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell everyone I say bye!" She told him as Mai came out of the arcade with Serenity right behind her.

"Okay then Tea! I'll let them know. Bye for now!" Yugi said as she began walking away with the girls.

'How'd he find out!' She thought in her head as they three girls entered the store.

"Wow! These are indeed nice boots!" She said to the girls as she saw them. They were leather black and had quite a high heel. The boots ended a little over her ankle. She decided to buy them as the girls began pestering her.

"Alright. I better get going home now. My parents are supposed to be calling me tonight. I'll see you two later. Bye guys! Thanks again for today! And say bye for me… just incase Yugi forgot." Tea said with a smile. The girls said their goodbyes and went their own ways, Tea heading home, Mai and Serenity heading back to the arcade.

--

"Hello? Joey? Hey it's Tea, could I talk to Serenity for a bit?" She said into the receiver.

"Hey Tea! Yea, she's here, hang on." He said as he began to call for her.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver. "Oh Hey Tea! How are you?" She said as her brother had just told her that it was Tea on the line.

"Serenity, did you tell anyone else about Marik?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"Are you sure you didn't mention a thing about me and Seto to anyone either?" Tea asked her this time.

"No I didn't, oh Tea you're so funny, can you just hold on a moment." She said. Tea was confused on the other line…that was until she heard her voice again, "Joey! Can you leave me alone? I'm not going to be running off anywhere you know!"

"K Serenity, chill! I'm going I'm going!" he said as Tea heard the door close on the other end.

"Sorry, he came into the room. I swear Tea; I haven't told anyone else about this. Why are you asking?"

"Because Ryou found out about me and Seto. He said he knows the truth. How Serenity? I mean, if you didn't tell him…then who did?"

**Okie! Well that's the end of that chapter! Now we've got a mysterious character in the fic. Who is it that released Marik from the Shadow realm? Now…why is this mysterious man after Tea? Well your going to find out sooner or later! Just to clear some things, when I refer to Marik, I mean the Yami Marik. Other Marik will be known as Malik…But I'm not sure if he will be in this story or not. No school is being attended since the story is happening during the summer times. Anywayz… I hava the future chapters in my head, and the climax will be cumin up soon enough. Anywayz… im going to get going now! Bye ya all! Tcc Please Leave me a review and tell me how it was. Byeeee… Tc n luv ya all! Happy new years once again!**


	9. Chapter 9

Deadly Love

Hiya all once again! Me back with the next chapter. FIRST AND FOR MOST thank you to everyone that reviewed. Secondly, I AM VERYYY VERYYY SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT! Exams were tough… n then life just makes everything harder. Anywayz… Story is coming close to the end… but I just got a couple of more ideas thanks to my sister. Well, I'm not sure approximately how many chapters will come, but there will be more… Anywayz thanks to everyone that reviewed and on with the next chapter!

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**_

Things to look for (All the chapters follow this guide):

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

(NOTE from me)

Last chapter

"_Are you sure you didn't mention a thing about me and Seto to anyone either?" Tea asked her this time._

"_No I didn't, oh Tea you're so funny, can you just hold on a moment." She said. Tea was confused on the other line…that was until she heard her voice again, "Joey! Can you leave me alone? I'm not going to be running off anywhere you know!"_

"_K Serenity, chill! I'm going I'm going!" he said as Tea heard the door close on the other end._

"_Sorry, he came into the room. I swear Tea; I haven't told anyone else about this. Why are you asking?"_

"_Because Ryou found out about me and Seto. He said he knows the truth. How Serenity? I mean, if you didn't tell him…then who did?" _

**Chapter 9**

"Ryou knows! Tea, I'm serious I didn't tell another living soul about this." Serenity said to me.

"I believe you Serenity. Now, I just have to figure out how he found out." I said into the phone. My plan was to talk to him today, hopefully I could figure out exactly what he knew about me. Was it just Seto he knew about? Or did he know about Marik as well. "Serenity, I'm going to get going now. I'll call you a later okay. Bye Serenity. Take care."

"You to Tea. Bye, and don't forget to call me later okay? Bye now." She said.

I heard the other line click. She had hung up. My parents had called me earlier today. I was glad to hear them again, yet they wouldn't be back for a while.

I picked up my receiver again, glancing at the clock. It was only 7. I then punched in the numbers.

Ringgg… ringgg… rin… "Hello?", came a voice on the other end.

"Ryou? Hey, it's me Tea.", I said to him.

"Oh hey Tea. How are you?", he asked.

"I'm fine Ryou. Um… I just wanted to ask you something… about what you said to me today."

"Oh… right. You ran off so I couldn't talk to you properly."

"Yeah, I didn't want to discuss that topic where anyone else could hear. How did you find out? I mean… what do you know?"

"Tea relax! I know everything, about you, Kaiba, and Marik. I kinda… overheard you talking. I happened to come by in the morning, thought I'd check on you…and I heard you and Serenity talking. I want to help Tea. You've been so sad and everything. Everyone can tell, but you just won't tell us anything.", He told me.

"Aww, thanks Ryou…but I'll be fine. Don't worry. And Ryou… please don't tell anyone else about this. I … I want you all to be safe. Ryou, you don't understand, Marik is the devil! He will hurt you if he finds out that you know. He threatened to kill anyone who did, that's why I can't bear to lose any of you. That's why I can't have any of you helping me." I said. It was true. I just couldn't risk it.

"Tea, listen to me. I am not going to back out. Besides, I heard Serenity's plan, and I think she's right. Plus, I could help out too Tea." He told me.

I thought about it. "Ryou, what exactly do you have in mind?"

--

"Okay Tea, I'm here." Serenity said as she entered the door.

"Hey Serenity!" came a male voice from the couch.

"Oh! Hi Ryou…what are you doing here?" She asked as she searched the room for Tea. "Where's Tea?"

"She went upstairs to get something, and I was invited." He said as Serenity took a seat at the couch.

"Oh." Was all she said. Ryou just smiled at her when Serenity gave him a questioning look.

"Hey Serenity. Sorry, just had to run up to get my video camera." Tea said as she came down the stairs.

"Video camera? For what?", she asked as she noticed Ryou and Tea begin to smile.

"Remember how we had the idea of somehow luring Seto to the scene of the crime? Well, Ryou and I talked it over. He suggested we film the whole thing, from beginning to end. This way, everything can be put on tape and kept. We don't know how suspicious Marik might have gotten if he just saw me approach him. He might have put up another act if he noticed Seto. That would just cause more tension between Seto and myself.

"That is a good idea! But… when are we putting the plan into action Tea? How are we going to know when exactly to film?" Serenity asked as she sat there, looking into the eyes of her female friend who had just taken a seat beside Ryou.

"That's the thing Serenity. If Tea were to just approach him, he would get suspicious. We are going to have to wait until he shows up first. We need to make this work. None of us can be caught. Now, from what Tea told me, Marik seems to visit her at random times. Sometimes he doesn't show up at all for a while. So… the question is… how are we going to film this?"

"Hmm… yeah, I mean… we don't even know when he might strike next. It might even be tonight. Or tomorrow… or the next… or…. Well you get the picture." Serenity said.

A small pause of silence had engulfed them all as they sat there, trying to think of a way to get their plan into action. Without warning, the shrill ringing of the phone erupted through the silence and made them all turn towards it. Tea then stood up, and walked towards it.

"Hello?" Tea answered into the telephone.

"…", There was no reply on the other end. She looked towards Ryou and Serenity. Niether of them said a word as she looked at them.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked again into the phone.

"Is anyone there?" Came a husky reply. Tea froze. Her two friends noticed her get tense and her once happy face, turn into the face of fear. They understood right away who was on the other end.

"Wh… what?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She hadn't been expecting his call.

"That girl… is she still there?" he asked into the phone. Tea realized he was referring to Serenity.

"No. She left yesterday." Tea replied.

"You sure?"

For a moment, Tea thought he was watching her, since he didn't seem to believe her.

"Yes Marik, I'm sure." Tea said, sounding confident that it surprised her.

"You didn't tell her anything I hope. Cause you do know what will happen to her if you did." He said into the phone. Tea could almost see his face in her mind. He would be wearing a sadistic smile.

"I assure you. I haven't told anyone anything." She said again, with that confidence still held in her voice.

"For her sake, and yours, I hope that is true." He said. Then without a 'goodbye', he hung up. Tea then put the receiver down as well.

"It was Marik. Serenity, I think he knows that you know everything now. For some reason, he didn't sound convinced. He's starting to suspect you. Obviously Ryou hasn't been caught… but your going to have to be more careful. Please Serenity, don't go anywhere on your own from now on. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Tea said as she sat down at her previous spot.

"Don't worry Tea. Everything will be all right. And I won't go out alone if that makes you feel better." She said.

"Well, I'm assuming that he was asking if you were alone?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. He was asking if Serenity had left." Tea replied.

"Well, if he called today, then I think we can pretty much guarantee his visit soon enough. So we should be prepared for him. So with that said… let's get everything up today. Tea, we need to play a skit. I hope you're ready girls, this is one mission that we have to succeed in."

--

It had been two hours now since they waited for something to happen. Ryou sat with Serenity, outside of Tea's house. He held the camera in his hands. They had talked over the plan and everyone knew what they were supposed to do. Ryou had taken the role of the cameraman. Serenity was yet again, going to help Tea out of any sticky situations if they occurred, and Tea, well… she just had to try to get Marik to repeat everything that happened… just so that it could be caught on tape.

They waited for any signs of the man to appear. Ryou was sure that Marik would show up tonight. Based on what Tea had told him, the man had needed to talk to Tea the other night, but had been interrupted by Serenity's arrival.

"Ryou…are you sure this is going to work? Won't he figure this out?" Serenity asked. She began to feel nervous and she began to feel scared. She was worried that something would happen.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"It's already 12:45 am! I don't think he's going to be coming tonight." She said as she looked at her watch.

"Alright then, we wait 15 more minutes." He said. "And if he doesn't show--", he went quiet al of a sudden which caused Serenity to look towards what he ws staring at.

A black figure slowly crept onto Tea's porch. He held out a key in his hand. Ryou looked into the window they were sitting infront of. He began taping the figure with the key. Serenity caught Tea's eye and began to mouth the name Tea had begun to hate more then anything else 'Marik'.

--

Tea continued to sit on the couch. Her heart was thumping away madly. This was it. It was now or never. She had to do what she could. It was time to end this game once and for all.

--

"How did he get that key?" Ryou whispered to Serenity.

"I don't know." Was all she said.

--

He put in the key. Turned it until he heard the click. A smile spread across his dark features. He quietly opened the door and slipped into the house. He walked towards the couch that was facing the television across the room. It was on. She was there. On the couch, curled up at one end with a blanket on top. She was focused on the film she was watching that she didn't notice him approaching. He got closer, and closer to her… and she still kept watching. He reached the couch now, leaned over and whispered in her ear.

--

"No one here indeed." Came a voice.

Tea jumped when she heard his voice. She quickly leaned forward and stood off the sofa. 'This is it.' She thought. "Marik." She said to him.

He began to chuckle. She was still scared of him; it was shown on her face.

"Why are you here? I told you before; I will not help you destroy Seto again! You made me do it once… and now that I know your intentions, you can forget about it." Tea said as she began to back away from the man. He now stood in front of the couch.

"And as I said before my dear, you will help me, whether you want to or not." He said again as he began approaching her.

"Why? Why are you after Seto? Why would you want to hurt him?" Tea said as tears began to build up in her eyes.

Marik just laughed. "I have my reasons. All you need to worry about is the lives of your friends… and your family."

Tea had backed up into the wall now, barely avoiding a crash into the TV. 'Ryou, Serenity… this better work!' she screamed into her mind.

"I have the right to know! I will not let you hurt Seto again! I told you that. You tried to kill him! You just show up at my house one day, and force me to work with you? How could you manipulate me into helping you! Why… why did you have to come to me…' Tea had broken down; she had begun to cry now. She leaned on the wall now and her knees weakened. She fell to the ground, crying, letting her tears stream down her face freely. He had gotten close to her now. He was still wearing that sadistic smirk on his face she could feel it. "Why did you come? Why? You broke my relationship with Seto. You… I hate you!" She cried out in rage as she looked up into his dark eyes.

She was right; the smile was still upon his features. He slowly kneeled down to her level. With a sudden move, he had grasped her chin. She was forced to look into his eyes yet again. "Let's just say… I was shown the way. I could careless if you hate me little girl, but you will have to cooperate. If you don't… the Wheeler girl will be the first one on my hit list." He chuckled out loudly as Tea's eyes widened in horror. "Now then my love, how are we going to bring your lover down this time huh? Will it be another kiss?" he said as his face began to reach for hers again. She tried to pull her chin away from his grasp but found it useless. He was too strong.

"No! Let me go!" She screamed… hoping that Ryou would get the hint of sending in some help. She raised her hands to his chest to try to push him away. Yet it was another futile attempt. He grabbed her wrists and she was tossed against the wall. She let out a breath of pain. His hands on her wrists stayed. She stared into his eyes yet again.

"Letting you go will not be possible." He said before his lips captured hers once again.

--

"Oh shit! Get in there Serenity. You have to go and distract him!" Ryou whispered. He watched in horror as he saw what had unfolded in front of them. Tea was struggling. She was crying. She needed to escape this mad man once and for all.

--

'Help me someone!' she screamed in her mind as she felt his hand begin to travel up her arms. She hated this man so much! 'SERENITYYY! WHERE ARE YOU?' she screamed in her mind.

_Ding-dong._

Marik's lips pulled off Tea and looked towards the doorway. Tea was crying she was relived. 'Thank god' she thought. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground again as Marik let her go.

"Tea? Hey? I'm sorry to bother you so late but I forgot something. Tea? You there?" Serenity called from the doorway.

Marik growled with anger. He bent down to Tea once again and whispered to her , "She's a real nuisance, no matter. I will talk to you again soon my dear. Goodbye." He then got up and approached the window where Ryou had been hiding.

Tea's eyes widened as she realized in what direction Marik was headed. 'Ryou!' She thought before she let out a worried "I'm here" to make the scene seem less suspicious.

Marik looked outside the slightly open window and looked back at Tea. He winked at her and then stared hard at something outside.

**Haha! I'm evil:P well… now then.. did Marik see Ryou or not? Is he getting suspicious? Will this plan work out for the best? Lolz.. before I begin asking lame questions please leave a review! Thanx and lemme know how you think this chapter was. I PROMISE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! This chapter took longer then I thought it would. Anywayz.. thanx to everyone for being so patient! Anywayz.. bye for now.. until next time:D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Deadly Love**

**Hiya everyone! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! And as promised… I'm posting this chapter up ASAP:P well anywayz.. Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews! I luv ya all! Anywayz… here we go with the newest chapter. Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**_

**Things to look for (All the chapters follow this guide):**

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

(NOTE from me)

**Yami talking to Yugi**

**Last chapter**

_"Tea? Hey? I'm sorry to bother you so late but I forgot something. Tea? You there?" Serenity called from the doorway._

_Marik growled with anger. He bent down to Tea once again and whispered to her , "She's a real nuisance, no matter. I will talk to you again soon my dear. Goodbye." He then got up and approached the window where Ryou had been hiding._

_Tea's eyes widened as she realized in what direction Marik was headed. 'Ryou!' She thought before she let out a worried "I'm here" to make the scene seem less suspicious._

_Marik looked outside the slightly open window and looked back at Tea. He winked at her and then stared hard at something outside._

**Chapter 10**

****

He just stood there. He seemed as if he was staring at something. 'Oh no! Ryou! He sees you!' She thought as she sat there on the floor.

"You really should get up and open that door before I get to her." He said to her as he turned around to look at her. Her features held a worried look and he smirked. She quickly nodded and ran to the door. She cleared her eyes and made herself look presentable and then looked back towards Marik. He winked at her and left the room as she opened the door.

"Hey Serenity, sorry about that, place was quite a mess and I was just cleaning up after something. So what brings you here so late at night?" She asked, trying to sound casual, just incase Marik was still outside.

Serenity knew she had to play along, the risk of Marik still being there was high. "Sorry for coming so late Tea, but I left my medication here the other night. And I can have real problems without it so I had to come." She said also as she walked in.

"You guys can stop now. He's gone." came the voice of their male friend from the doorway.

"Oh my god! Ryou are you all right? Did he see you?" Tea asked as she saw Ryou come into the house. Tea and Serenity looked towards Ryou as he got in and closed the door, camera in hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay Tea? Your not hurt or anything?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine… Well, at least I will be fine." She said as they all sat down on the couch.

"Okay, well then, we've got the whole scene on tape, from beginning till end. All that's left is--"

He was interrupted by Tea. "Ryou, is there a chance that Marik saw you? I mean… he seemed as if he was staring right at you."

"Yeah, well I kind of ran behind the tree in front of the house when I saw him approaching the window. I hid there until he left. By the way, there's something you should know. Tea, he was walking down the street, and a car pulled over. He got on it. I don't know who it was, but whoever it was, Marik knows them. I think there might be more to this story then what we know." He told her as he was rewinding the tape in the camera.

"What are you saying? You think that… someone else is behind all this? But who?" She said aloud as she thought. Then it occurred to her, "What if it's a business partner of Seto's? Maybe some guy who used to be his partner… out for revenge?" She told them as she kept trying to search through her memory for a different answer.

"That would make sense, but how would this person know about Marik? How could they bring him back from the Shadow Realm?" Ryou said.

Tea thought of that for a moment. She couldn't find any other answer. How did Marik get back from the Shadow Realm? Why did he come after Seto? Nothing made sense to her. Well, all she knew was that they had found their evidence now. All that was left was to get it on tape, and send it to Seto.

"Alright then. I think it's quite late now. I better get home now and I'll work on this film for tomorrow. Be careful Tea. And if anything comes up, give me a call alright?" Ryou said to her as he stood up.

"Okay Ryou. Thank you so much for your help, you too Serenity. I really appreciate this, guys. Thank you." Tea said.

"No sweat." Ryou said with a smile on his face. "Serenity? Want me to drop you off at home?" he asked her, turning his attention away from Tea.

Serenity looked towards Tea. Tea gave her a nod, as to tell her she'd be fine. Serenity smiled back and responded with a "Yes, thanks Ryou." She gave Tea a hug and walked towards the door with Ryou.

"Are you sure your going to be fine? You don't want me to stay or anything?" She asked Tea one more time.

"I'm sure Serenity. Thanks for offering. I'll call the both of you if something comes up." She said as they walked out the door. She closed the door once the two disappeared from her site. She locked it up and leaned against the door. 'And thus we begin a new chapter. It's time for the end Marik. As I said before, your going down.' She thought with a smile upon her face. Everything was going to be different from now on. The game was coming to an end, and she just knew that she'd be the winner.

--

"Hello?" Yu-gi said into the phone.

"Hello? Hey Yugi! How are you?" came a feminine voice on the other end.

"Oh! Hey Tea! Funny, I was just going to call you to tell you something!" He said back into the receiver. She sure sounded happier. 'Well, at least she's not sad anymore' he thought as he took a seat on a chair nearby.

"Really? What's up?" She asked.

"Well, we just received a call from Ishizu this morning. She said she had a surprise for us and wanted us to come down to the museum today."

"Wait… Ishizu's in town? When did she get here… and what news?" Tea asked. What if Malik had come with her? What if he was the one that released Marik… but why?

"She just arrived last night. The news… I have no idea! She just said that Yami and I would be very happy," he told her yet again. "So I'm going to come pick you up around 2… alright?" he asked again.

"Alright then Yugi! See you then!" She said as she hung up.

Yugi hung up the phone as well. He stared at the transparent Yami. Yami was just as curious as Yugi about the matter. What news could Ishizu probably have that would excite both of them?

--

"Yo Yug! Tea! Ryou! Wait up!" Came Joey's voice from behind them.

"Hey Joey! Where are the… never mind." Yugi said as he saw Serenity, Tristen, Duke, and Mai coming up behind him. "So now that everyone's here, let's go inside."

They entered the huge museum. Tea remembered being here three times now, twice with Yugi… well once being with the spirit, and the most recent, being with Mokuba. 'And Seto was there too' she thought. 'Get a hold of yourself! You don't want to mess anything up!' She thought again as they approached the Egyptian exhibit. They scanned the area for the Egyptian woman, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Welcome everyone." Came the voice that they all recognized. They all turned around to see the woman standing there greeting them. Everyone greeted her back. "Well, now the reason I called you here is because I think we have found something that could really help the pharaoh." She said. "Follow me." She told them all as she began leading the way. They all went down a couple of sets of stairs, to an 'employees' only section. They entered the room. It was bright with light, and had Egyptian tablets up along the walls.

"Please take a seat", she said to them. They all obeyed her. They took a seat and waited in silence.

"Ishizhu? I haven't seen Malik around. Didn't he come with you too?" Yugi asked as he looked around. Tea began to feel uneasy. 'What if Malik brought him back… but that wouldn't make sense.' She thought…again.

"No he didn't come. He stayed back with Odion. They've actually gotten along very well now. They both work at the Cairo Museum, and their quite happy." Ishizu replied. "Anyway, as I was saying, we have found ancient scriptures. It is a spell. A spell that will separate the Pharaoh from Yugi." Here she paused to register their expressions. "It will give him his own body, until as long as he needs it. Which is until he can return to his ancient past once again." Ishizhu said. She looked at each of them as she said this. She smiled a bit when she saw them all just staring at her. They seemed as if they were staring at a ghost.

"Your joking right?" Mai spoke up. Everyone was silent.

"I am serious." She said with the smile back on her face. "We ran into it in another dig up in Egypt."

"Wow! That is good news! I can't believe it! 'Yami… did you hear that? You can get your own body!' " Yugi said to everyone, including his the spirit. Yami was too surprised to say anything.

'**Yugi, can I take over for the time being?'**

'Sure thing!' Yugi said as the flash appeared from the puzzle.

Everyone stared at the changed Yugi and knew right away who it was. "Hello pharaoh" Ishizu said.

"Hello Ishizu. So what your saying is that me and Yugi will be separated?" he asked.

"Yes, you can be. And if you give me the permission, we can begin the ritual process right away," she said to him.

Yami looked towards all his friends faces and smiled back at all of them. "Alright then, let's proceed."

"Could I ask you all to wait for us here. It's necessary not to have too many people surrounding the body. It shouldn't take too long, however, if you'd like, you can go up or come back in about 30 minutes." Ishizu told them. After everyone nodded, they wished Yami luck and he, along with Ishizu went through another door, hidden slightly by a tablet.

"Well then, what do you all suggest we do? Should we wait here? Or hang out upstairs?" Ryou asked as they all sat on their chairs.

"Let's come back in 20 minutes. We can all go hang out, and meet up then." Mai said. "Besides, I need to by some new shoes for the occasion."

Everyone just laughed at her. "Alright then I guess we all meet up here in 20 minutes," said Tristen.

--

"How's the tape coming Ryou?" Tea asked as she slurped on a slush she had just bought.

"Well actually, I'm done with it. Now we just have to get it to Kaiba somehow. Should we mail it maybe? Or should someone give it to him personally?" Ryou asked, taking a sip of his own slush.

"Well, Marik will get suspicious if he catches Tea with the tape. One of us could mail it… but then again, you can't trust mail that much. So I think we should get it to him personally. He won't talk to Tea. So maybe one of us can drop it off at his office tomorrow?" Serenity said, holding her slush.

"Yeah, good point. So I guess, I can drop it off tomorrow." Ryou said.

"Actually, I think I can. I've been talking to Mokuba for a couple of days now. So we've become pretty good friends. I might be able to get the tape to Kaiba." Serenity said.

"Okay then, I guess we have that set." Tea said. She was very happy now. She really felt life taking a turn in its path. The painful road changed to one of bliss. She would not be alone anymore. Everything would return back to normal… well at least that's what she hoped.

"Don't worry Tea, everything will be fine." Ryou said with a reassuring smile at her once again. "Now then, I think we should get back to the museum. Yugi should be coming out in about 10 minutes." Ryou said. All three of them got up and began walking towards the museum once again, all feeling very confident.

--

"He…they should be coming out any moment now." Duke said as they all sat there waiting for the door to open up.

"Duke man, your right! Here comes one!" Tristen said out loud, causing everyone to look towards the door Yugi and Ishizu had disappeared into earlier. Ishizu was the first figure to come out. Her face was unreadable. She was then followed by Yugi. He too, seemed unreadable.

"Yugi? Are you okay? What happened?" Tea asked him with concern in her voice.

"I… I ca…I want to introduce you all to Yami!" He said all of a sudden. Everyone looked towards the door again, and this time, a taller figure stepped out.

Everyone just stared at the man in the doorway, Ishizu and Yugi laughing in the back.

"Hi everyone." Yami said with a smirk on his face.

"'Ey Yami! Welcome to Domino man!" Joey broke the silence.

"Hey Yami! Wow this is so cool! You two are separated now!" Tristen broke in.

"Hi Yami!" The others replied.

"How are you feeling?" Tea asked him as she also approached the young pharaoh.

"I'm feeling well Tea, Thank you." He said. She smiled back at him and then he spoke up once again. "Thank you Ishizu. Now… whose up for some ice cream?" he asked his new… yet old friends.

They all cheered and headed out the door.

'Yes, life will be different from now on. It'll be better then it ever was. No more pain, no more games, just love, and fun!' Tea thought as everyone left the museum.

--

He sat there, in the darkness. A dagger in his hands. He thought over everything she had said to him. 'She told her.' He thought. It seemed that way. That girl couldn't hide her fear from him… and she couldn't even lie to him. He could see it on her face… she had told the Wheeler girl.

'Well my dear Tea, I did warn you before… but you decided to disobey me. Now your little friend shall pay the price.' He thought to himself. He began chuckling. Laughter bouncing off the walls of the dark room. And without warning, he suddenly threw the dagger he held in his fingers towards the wall.

"Goodbye… Serenity."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's the end of that chapter! I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda… lame… I wrote it in like a couple of hours:P anywayz… please leave a review and let me know what you thought. No lame questions today :P lolz.. actually… What will happen now? Now that he's found out about Serenity… will she survive? What are we going to do? Lolz anywayz.. I can tell you… there will probably be 2 or 3… maybe even 4 chapters left until the story ends. Anywayz… thank you to everyone that reviewed from before! Anywayz.. I gotta RUN now bye ya all! Tcc luv ya! Byeee! Please Review:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Deadly Love**

**HIYA all! Happy late Valentines Day to everyone! Lolz.. and thank you soooo much for the reviews! I love you all:D… k anywayz…. For once in my life, I have nothing to say other then…. On with the story:P Enjoy this chapter!**

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**_

**Things to look for (All the chapters follow this guide):**

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

(NOTE from me)

**Last chapter**

_He sat there, in the darkness. A dagger in his hands. He thought over everything she had said to him. 'She told her.' He thought. It seemed that way. That girl couldn't hide her fear from him… and she couldn't even lie to him. He could see it on her face… she had told the Wheeler girl. _

'_Well my dear Tea, I did warn you before… but you decided to disobey me. Now your little friend shall pay the price.' He thought to himself. He began chuckling. Laughter bouncing off the walls of the dark room. And without warning, he suddenly threw the dagger he held in his fingers towards the wall. _

"_Goodbye… Serenity."_

**Chapter 11**

_DRINGGGG!_

'Shut up' she thought in her head as she turned away from the ringing by her bedside.

_DRINGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Her eyes shot open as she looked towards the phone that was ringing. She felt like throwing it out the window! For the first time in a long time, she was actually able to have a good night sleep.

She sat up in her bed and yawned. When the phone rang the fifth time, she answered it. "Hello." She said lazily.

"Hey Tea! Good morning! Did I wake you?" came Serenity's reply.

'Well, yes you did!' she thought. "Hey Serenity, good morning to you too. Yeh, I just woke up… so what's up?" she asked. Tea knew today was the day they would get the tape to Seto. She also knew, Serenity would go. But there was this constant nagging, fear, that kept bothering her at the pit of her stomach. She had a bad feeling, that something would go wrong.

"Well, it is 10:30 Tea. And we are all supposed to meet near Kaiba Corp at 11. Well, anyway… Tea, Ryou is with me okay? We're going to go to Kaiba Corp and leave the tape in Kaiba's office. When all that is over, we'll call you on your cellphone okay? Just get here soon! Anyway, I'll catch you later, it's time to put the plan into action." Serenity squealed in delight on the other end.

Tea smiled at the young girl. "Thank you Serenity. And tell Ryou the same. I'll be there soon enough. And good luck!" Tea said at last.

After exchanging their good-byes, Tea hung up and began to get ready.

Still, something felt weird to her. She was still afraid for some reason. 'Serenity will be fine, she has Ryou with her.' She kept telling herself. She thought of how her life would finally change, when her boyfriend would re-enter. She smiled to herself again and approached her window. The sky was beautiful. Clear with a smudge of white here and there. Birds were singing gracefully. ' It's a good sign' she thought.

--

"Okay then, you know the plan Serenity. Get in there, and get out. I'll be waiting right here okay? Try not to be seen by Kaiba… we don't know what he'll do if he sees you with the tape." Ryou said as he held a newspaper in one hand.

The plan was simply. Serenity had to get into Kaiba's office and leave the tape at his desk. Then she would come out. Ryou would be waiting for her across the street. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Alright then Ryou! I think its time for me to get in there!" she said.

He wished her good luck and she crossed the street, towards Kaiba Corp.

'This is it.' Ryou thought, as he took a seat at a bench near where he was standing.

--

'Okay, so all I have to do is find a way to get this tape to him. Maybe I can give it to his secretary, and she could give it to him? But we need Kaiba to see this tape right away.' She thought to herself as she crossed the street. She looked back at Ryou when she was in front of the building. He gave her a thumbs-up and she smiled back. She took a deep breath and entered the building.

Her eyes widened. This place was huge! She couldn't remember the last time she had seen such a beautiful working environment. She walked in the lobby area and scanned her surroundings. 'Which way is his office?' She thought as she walked towards the café. 'Oh shoot!' she thought.

"Serenity?" came a small boyish voice behind her.

She turned around and stared into the eyes of the person who had called her. "Oh! Hey Mokuba! I knew I'd find you here!" she said. 'I've got it!' she thought as she smiled happily at Mokuba.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked her… this was weird.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said back.

"Uh… this is my brother's company." He said back looking at her as if she had gone mad.

'Good going Serenity.' She thought as she replied with a "Oh yeah."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. You see, Tea wanted to talk to Kaiba, but he wouldn't return her calls. So she sent him this tape here. She asked me to get it to Kaiba… and I thought you could do it better then I could. I mean, Tea said it was urgent and only Kaiba was allowed to see it. I don't know what's going on but that's how it is. So do you think you could get him to see it right away?" Serenity said, trying to keep the main issue out of the way. She didn't want Mokuba to be involved in this either.

He still stared at her as if she was insane. "Uh… sure. By the way, why would Tea want to give this to my brother?" he asked her.

Serenity was confused. Then she realized what he meant. 'Shit, Shit! Serenity you idiot! Your not supposed to know about their relationship!' "Uhh… I have no idea Mokuba. I think she said it has something to do with a business proposal or something. And since Kaiba never really liked her, he wouldn't be as mean to me as he might have been with her." She replied. 'safe!'

"You have no idea." He mumbled. "Okay! Sure thing." He said as he took the tape out of Serenity's hands.

"Thanks Mokuba" She said.

She entered the Café and thought of buying 3 sweet donuts. 'A treat for the success' she thought as she paid for them. She smiled and sat down, waiting for Mokuba to come back.

--

"That was werid." He said aloud as he walked up towards Seto's cabin. 'What could Tea want to show his brother? And why was Seto ignoring her?' He thought as he reached the new secretary who was sitting there.

"Hey, is Seto in?" he asked her.

"Yes he is, let me just tell him you're here." She told him as she picked up the receiver.

Mokuba waited for her to put the receiver down again. When she did, she told him that he could go in. Mokuba smiled at the small woman and walked into his brother's cabin.

"Hey Seto! How are you?"

"Fine Mokuba. Now what do you need kiddo?" he said back.

'Big brother seems very tired… and stressed.' Mokuba thought. "Well, someone left this tape for you. They said it was urgent and that they wanted you to see it as soon as possible." He told his brother as he sat down on a chair and placed the tape on Seto's desk.

Seto Kaiba glared at the tape as if it would jump up and bite him. "Who sent it?" he asked.

"No idea." Mokuba lied. If there was one thing Mokuba knew about Seto, it was the fact that he was a very curious person. Plus, if he had been ignoring Tea, he might not watch it since it was from her. "Anyway, I better get going for now Seto! See you later!" he said as he hopped off his chair and went for the door.

He closed the door behind him and went back towards the café, where Serenity had been waiting to hear from him.

--

He picked up the tape from his desk and approached a T.V. to his left. He put in the film and rewound the tape. 'What was all this about? Who sent this tape?' he wondered as he sat down in a chair and hit the play button.

His eyes widened when he saw a female figure with chocolate coloured hair, settled on the sofa with a blanket covering her. 'What the hell is this?' He thought.

--

"Thank you so much Mokuba! I'll let Tea know you gave it to him. Anyway, I should get going then okay? Bye Mokuba!" she said to him as she left the building. As the warm sun hit her face she felt relieved. The hard part was over. Now, it all depended on what the Seto Kaiba would do.

She looked across the street to see Ryou sitting there reading the newspaper. 'I'll surprise him.' She thought as she approached the cross walk. She looked to her left, and her right and then centre. She froze. She looked back towards her right. There it was, a figure she recognized. It was _him_! Marik! 'What is he doing here!' she thought as she saw him walking down the street, his back to her.

She looked back at Ryou and saw that he was still reading the newspaper. 'Should I go after him?' She wondered. Before she could make up her mind, her feet had begun moving down the sidewalk. She was going to follow him, she was going to see where Marik was going. She slowly crept behind him, about 10 meters away from him. Her heart was pounding in her chest; she was risking her life here! She saw him slow down to a halt, in front of a small path. He began walking through it. It seemed like a park, but wasn't. he walked on, and she followed, keeping her distance and trying her best to stay hidden. Trees were scattered all around the path, and bushes were put along it. She saw him stop again and so she stopped.

Her eyes widened! Someone else was there! She couldn't hear what they were saying, nor could she see the figure well, so she decided to get a little closer.

"—so then what is you plan now?", came a voice that sounded familiar, yet she couldn't pin-point who it was.

"My plan." Marik said with a grin, "is simply. We finish this off for good. You get the girl, and I get what I want. The only way you can get the girl is by killing off her ex-lover." He said again as he leaned against a tree trunk.

"Look Marik, I don't care what you have to do, just make sure you don't hurt Tea. Do you understand that?" the man said again.

"Relax lover-boy. She won't be killed here. She will live and you can protect her all you want. For now, we have another problem. That girl, Serenity. She knows about this. She knows that I am out to kill Kaiba. What do you suggest we do about that?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"You do nothing. However, if she becomes an obstacle for our success, then you do what ever that is needed to remove any obstacles in our path." The man said as he began to chuckle silently.

His hood fell of at that moment.

--

Serenity gasped in shock! 'Oh my god!' She thought out. She quickly covered her mouth from the small noise she had just made. She was hoping neither of them heard her.

"We have a visitor." Said Marik as he looked towards the bush Serenity was behind.

'Oh my god!' Serenity thought again as she got up and ran as fast as her legs would go.

She ran and ran as fast as she could and never looked back once. She ran through the crowds on the busy street, towards the domino park. He was still chasing her she knew it. She ran deeper and deeper into the park and risked a chance to look back. He wasn't there. She had lost him.

She slowed down to a halt and began panting. She was tired from the running. She looked around to see if she could figure out where she was. There was a water fountain, and a phone booth. 'I'll call Tea!' She said as she walked towards it, cautiously. It was very quiet here. She picked up the receiver and punched in the numbers.

"Shit! Tea! Pick up!" Serenity began to panic when no one answered on the other end.

"Hi, this is Tea Gardner. I am not able to take your call right now so please just leave your name and number and I'll get back to you a.s.a.p."

--

"What do you mean she hasn't come out?" Tea said into her cellphone as she neared Kaiba Corp.

"I've been waiting for her for a long time now. I haven't seen her come out. She should have been out 15 minutes ago!" Ryou said, obviously starting to panic.

"Ryou, are you sure she's not there? Maybe she got into some trouble in there." Tea said. She quickened her pace towards the building. She was also beginning to panic.

"Tea! I told you she's not there!" he said again. "Alright, I'll wait another 10 minutes before I go inside looking for her okay?"

"Alright, call me if you hear anything." She told him.

Tea hit the red button and ended the call. She then noticed that she had a new message. Tea stopped walking and began staring at her phone. 'Maybe it was Yugi.' She entered her cell number and waited for the female greeting. Then she hit in her password.

"You have one new message… **beep.**"

"Hello! Tea? Tea it's me… Serenity. I'm at the Domino Park. I… Marik was following me! Tea I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone after him all on my own! Tea I'm near a water fountain, a dolphin one, and there's a phone booth here. And Tea… Marik isn't behind it all! You're the main target Tea! They want you Tea! Marik is working for…. AHHHH"

Tea froze in shock. Serenity was in trouble! She was frozen in her spot with the phone glued to her ear. After exactly 10 seconds, did it register that this message was left just 3 minutes ago. Tea quickly spun around and without looking up, ran as fast as she could. She took a sudden turn along the street and crashed into a strong body. She quickly got up and began to run again. She didn't stop to see whom she had crashed into, nor did she realize that she dropped her phone in the process.

--

He felt terrible. He had thought tea betrayed him. He really thought she only wanted to hurt him. He didn't know how he could apoligize to her. He wanted her back. The past couple of weeks were completely a painful time. He never had gotten over her, nor had he stopped loving her.

He walked down the street towards his company. He had taken a walk from the back of the building to think things over. When he was about to turn someone ran into him with such a force, that both of them were knocked over.

"What the hell!" he said aloud only to see a female with chocolate hair running away. "Tea?" he said aloud as he stared at her shrinking figure. She was obviously stressed. She looked as if she was running for her life. He decided to follow her. When he got up, he noticed a small object near his foot. It was her cellphone. She had been listening to a message since a female voice kept giving the options of what to do with the message. He hit '1' to listen to the message and see, what had it been that made Tea run with so much fear?

--

"Serenity!" She screamed into the opening around her. She had made it to the park and to the location Serenity had told her about. "SERENITY!" she screamed out again, her heart in her throat, tears threatening to fall. Tea searched desperately all around her. She ran towards the telephone booth and stared into it, only to see that the glass had a crack in it, and the phone receiver had been hung. "Oh my God! Serenity! Where are you?" She yelled into the air again. She searched around the fountain and behind some trees. She couldn't see the girl anywhere. She approached another tree. As she was about to look behind it, an arm grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her towards a strong body. She was then pushed up against the tree, being crushed by the body. She cried out in pain as she felt the hands around her wrist tighten.

"I had warned you Tea. I told you that if you told anyone, they would die. Now because of you, your friend Serenity…" he didn't finish his statement but she understood. Tears began rolling out of her eyes. She screamed.

"No! Where is she! What did you do to her! Marik! Tell me where is she?" She said going ballistic.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with pain stinging on herleft cheek. She tasted metallic liquid in her mouth. She was crying, she was breaking. "Please… whe… where's Se.. Serenity…" She said to him without looking towards his face.

"She's here my dear. Behind that tree in fact. No worries, she'll be dead soon enough. I mean, I did stab her so… you might be lucky if she's even still alive." He said as he pulled her up and pushed her up against the tree again.

"NO!" Tea yelled as she brang up her leg in between his legs. She thought she had hit him, but he had moved out of the way. She felt free again, no force was holding onto her. When she was about to move again, she was slammed against the tree again, and thrown around it. She hit the ground and cried out in pain again. Her ankle was injured. Her body was bruised. She was looking down at the ground and crying hysterically.

"Look up my dear. Don't be shy." She said behind her.

She did as she was told but soon regretted doing that. Tea screamed out once again. The loudest she could ever scream. It was a shrilling cry in the air and it would be a miracle if no one in the streets heard it. Tea stared in shock at what she was looking at. "SERENITY!" Tea yelled again as she stared at the girl.

--

**And that's the end of that chapter:P haha I'm so very sorry for the cliff hanger. Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've written compared to the other chapters. Anywayz, I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I loved writing it! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought:D Next chapter should be up by next week… however I won't make any promise. You never know what will happen. Anywayz… I better get going now! Bye ya all! Tcc luv ya! And thanx to everyone that reviewed:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Deadly Love**

**Hiya all! Thank you soooo much for the wonderful reviews! LUV yA LOADZ! Anywayz.. I'm soo sorry for the wait… but I think I jinxed myself when I said "You don't know what will happen." My grandma had gotten ill and was at the hospital. She still is and she's recovering… but she's better. So I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up. Please bear with me everyone. Anywayz… on with the story!**

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**_

**Things to look for (All the chapters follow this guide):**

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

(**NOTE** from me)

**Last chapter**

"_NO!" Tea yelled as she brang up her leg in between his legs. She thought she had hit him, but he had moved out of the way. She felt free again, no force was holding onto her. When she was about to move again, she was slammed against the tree again, and thrown around it. She hit the ground and cried out in pain again. Her ankle was injured. Her body was bruised. She was looking down at the ground and crying hysterically. _

"_Look up my dear. Don't be shy." She said behind her._

_She did as she was told but soon regretted doing that. Tea screamed out once again. The loudest she could ever scream. It was a shrilling cry in the air and it would be a miracle if no one in the streets heard it. Tea stared in shock at what she was looking at. "SERENITY!" Tea yelled again as she stared at the girl. _

_--_

**Chapter 12**

She stared into those eyes. Tears were still falling out. Tea couldn't stop crying. Neither could Serenity.

"SERENITY!" she screamed again. She watched as the girl in front of her was bleeding a river of blood from the wound she had at her stomach. She saw how the girl in front of her could barely breath. "T…T… a… Tea" She finally said as another teardrop fell from her eye.

Tea quickly got up from her spot and rushed to Serenity's side, forgetting about the throbbing pain in her ankle and back. "Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god!" She kept saying to herself as she looked at the knife that was still sticking out of Serenity. "This is all my fault! Serenity! Hang in there." She said to her as she began calling for help. She had totally forgotten that Marik was still around her.

When she screamed for help the third time, she was grabbed by her hair and pulled up. "Never turn your back on your enemy my dear." He sneered at her. She was infuriated with the man. She was angry, sad, and scared all at once.

The next thing she knew, she had spun around and smacked the man in the face hard. He had let go of her when she struck him. Everything was in a stand still. Everything was quiet. His face was still turned away from her. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She screamed again as she went to hit him again. This time however, he dodged her attack. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, her face burning with pain. He grabbed a fist full of her hair, and dragged her along the ground. She cried out in pain again.

"Don't you ever think of doing that again. The only reason I even fucking put up with you is because of your lover. I wouldn't be as nice as I have been to you. If it were up to me… I'd take off your head and keep it as a trophy!" He said to her with rage swimming in his voice.

They stopped moving and he pulled her up again. She was crushed up against another tree trunk. Her back throbbed with pain from being hit so many times. "You are such a pain do you know that?" He said to her. His body was crushing her… and making it harder for her to breath. He looked down at her. Her fear and anger showing on her face. He was breaking her. He was killing her emotionally. And because of that, he began to chuckle.

"Go ahead! Kill me! I rather die then live like this any longer!" She cried out. She felt weak. She had just caused one of her friends to get hurt. She didn't even know if Serenity was still alive! 'Serenity… I'm so sorry!' she thought as she cried out even louder. She couldn't take this anymore. 'It's all my fault.' She kept repeating those words in her head.

He smiled sadistically. 'This is fun.' He thought in his head. She wasn't looking at him anymore. "Be careful. You have no idea what your saying dear." He raised her head so that she was staring right at him again. Her eyes were like blue candy in a red punch bowl. He smiled at her; right before he brought his lips down to meet hers.

--

"Tea? Where are you?" he said out loud as he ran into the park. He looked around the park. No one was around. 'Where is everyone today?' He thought as he began walking. He had no idea where she could be; after all… this was a pretty big area. For some reason though, his mind seemed to be bringing back that chocolate incident, the dolphin water fountain. Those were good times, and they were all he thought about. His heart was guiding him. So he let his heart lead him the rest of the way.

--

"Hello? Tea! Where the hell are you? I've been calling you for so long now!", Ryou growled with frustration into the phone. He had been trying to call her and someone had finally picked up.

"Tea is in trouble. I don't know what's happening, but whatever it is, it involves the Wheeler girl." Came a masculine voice on the other end.

"Kaiba? What are you doing wit-"

"Look Bakura, we don't have the time just get to the park right now!"

"I'm there!" He said as he ran towards the park. 'What the hell is happening!' He thought as he neared the gates.

--

He looked around his new, yet old surroundings. No one was in sight. He was beginning to get worried! Where had she gone? He walked closer to the west side, where there were trees. He couldn't help but notice a very sickly smell in the air. It took him exactly 4 seconds to realize what the smell was. He ran towards a certain tree and was shocked at the young girl that lay there, her eyes closing. He knelt down as he dialed for an ambulance. He felt her pulse. It was there, but it was faint. "Hang on Wheeler. Help is coming." He said.

"SERENITY!" came a British voice from behind him. "What did you do to her!" Ryou asked as he bent down beside her.

"I didn't do anything. I've called the ambulance and they'll be here any second. Flag them down here okay? I'm going to go look for Tea." He said at last and suddenly got up.

He tossed Ryou Tea's cell phone and rushed into the dense trees. 'Where are you Tea!'

--

He finally let her breath. She was panting and leaning on him for support. He then began to attack her neck with his lips. She didn't have any more strength left in her. She had fallen into his game. She was in serious trouble, and she couldn't even protect herself anymore. She just cried some more. Tears and sweat covered her. Her lips were bruised and her bottom lip was bleeding. "St..oo..p." She whispered very quietly. He just laughed at her and went in for another kiss. Her knees buckled and he still held on.

The next thing she knew, she was let go of and she hit the ground, face first. She could barely keep her eyes open. She was too tired and in pain.

"You're a dead man Marik!" She heard someone say.

Marik simply chuckled. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"You are going to regret ever laying a finger on her Marik. I'm going to kill you!" He screamed out.

Tea smiled slightly as she realized whose voice that was. It was her rescuer, her lover, and her life.

--

He thrust forward with his fist balled up. He was angered! Never in his life had he been this enraged at anyone before. He would kill this man that was a promise!

Marik smiled at him and dodged Seto's attack, however, he wasn't expecting the swift kick that was brought next. It collided with Mariks stomach, sending him back. Seto stood tall and stared at the man in front of him with venom. "You're going to pay for what you've done." He said again, as he kicked Marik on the side of his face.

Marik stood up and caught Seto's fist the next time. "Perhaps, but not today. See you around Kaiba." He said as he let go of Seto and jumped back, away from Seto.

He just stared at the Egyptian and was about to go after him until Marik spoke up again, now standing a good 20 metres away. "I suggest you take good care of your girlfriend for now. Get comfy, and have a great time… since you won't be around any longer. Your times coming Kaiba, be ready." Marik said as he disappeared out of site.

Seto Kaiba stood there, looking at the spot the devil himself had been. He turned around and saw her form laying on the floor. He rushed and bent down near her.

--

She felt a strong pair of arms turn her around and hold her. "Tea?" he said as he took a strand of her hair out of her face. When she didn't respond he began to panic.

"S…Seto?" she whispered quietly. She slowly opened her eyes. She was met by strong vivid blue. Her heart skipped a beat after staring into his eyes again. She gave him a small smile, but winced when his hand softly touched her lips. She was still bleeding; she could tell by the look Seto gave her lips. "I mu..must look like crap." She said again as she tried to smile again.

"Shut up. You're wasting your energy talking," he said to her as he slid an arm under her knees and another around her back. He then picked her up and began walking out of the dense forest. She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes.

"Seto, Thank you." She said. He just looked down at her and walked on ahead.

--

"Will she be okay?" He asked the paramedic that stood there.

"We can't say anything right now, but it's best we get her to the hospital right away." He replied.

"Then what are you waiting for!" Ryou yelled out in frustration and worry.

"SERENITY!" came a feminine voice from the trees. Tea got off of Seto as she heard Ryou's voice. She remembered that Serenity had been hurt. She rushed towards Ryou, pain was still shooting through her body. Ryou caught her and stopped her from going any further. "Ryou… is she alright?" Tea asked as more tears began to resurface.

"They're taking her to the hospital right now. I think we should call Joey and the others. Let him know what happened." Ryou said as he held onto her.

"Ryou… is… is she okay?" she asked again.

"I don't know." He said in a whisper. "I don't know." He said again.

Tea began to burst out crying again. She cried against Ryou's chest, who in return, embraced her in order to comfort her. "Don't cry Tea." He said as he tried to calm her down.

"No! It's my entire fault! If… if only I hadn't involved her… she… she…"

"Tea please, if anything, we were the ones that forced you into telling us what happened, now stop crying, don't worry. She will be alright." He said to her again. He looked up to see Kaiba standing a few metres away. He gave Ryou a reassuring smile and walked closer.

"Tea, he's right, She will be fine. If you want, I can take you to her… after we get you cleaned up." Seto said as Tea let go of Ryou. She turned around and looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I'll never be cleaned." She said in sorrow. She would be scarred by this incident for life. She would never forget this… never. She couldn't stop blaming herself for everything.

"Um, I think I'll go get the others and go to the hospital. I'll see you two after then." Ryou said as he walked away.

They stood there in silence, except for the few sniffs from Tea. Tears just kept falling and they wouldn't stop. Seto took her to a near by bench and sat her down. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned her face against him and began to cry.

"I'm sorry Seto" she said as her crying subsided a bit, "I should…h… have told you."

"Shh… it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who should apologize Tea. You tried to tell me, yet I didn't listen. I was a fool to think someone like you would ever betray me. I… I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay Seto. I'm ju…just glad to… to know that you're here for me now." She said to him, her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, I think we really should deal with the cut on your back. You also need some rest to get back your energy." He said to her as he picked her up once again.

She complied and let him take her away.

--

"Where 'she? Where's Serenity!" Joey screamed at a nurse at the front desk.

"Joey? Hey JOEY, over here!" Ryou called out from down the hallway. Joey quickly ran to Ryou and started yelling at him now.

"Where is she!" He asked again.

"She's inside right now. The doctors are stitching her up… Joey, she was stabbed." Ryou said, his voice getting lower as he said each word.

Joey's eyes widened in horror as he collapsed onto a chair near the wall.

"There you are! Man you run way too fast!" came Tristan's voice. The others came running behind him, but all of them stopped when they noticed a tear escape Joey's eye.

"What happened?" Yami asked Ryou. Ryou got up and indicated to leave Joey alone. He walked away from Joey a bit and the others followed.

"What happened hun? And where's Serenity and Tea?" Mai asked him.

"Serenity… well… she was stabbed." Here he paused in which he heard everyone gasp. "She's hurt pretty bad, and the doctor's can't tell us how she will do. They don't even know if she'll survive." Ryou said, ending off in a sad note.

"Oh dear lord." Mai said as she began to cry as well.

"How?" came Joey's voice from behind Ryou. He had gotten up and stood there. He was sad, but angry. "Why would anyone wanna hurt ma sista?"

Ryou just stared at him. 'Should I tell them now?' He thought in his head. He was really hoping that Tea and Kaiba would have been here; they could help him break the news.

"I can answer that." Came the voice Ryou had been hoping to hear. Everyone turned around to see Tea and Kaiba together. Tea was leaning on Kaiba while he held her waist and her arm was swung around his shoulder. He was helping her walk.

"Oh my god, What happened to you?" Mai asked as she came over to help Tea stand. Yami also came over. He and Mai both took a hold of Tea, and helped her take a seat. Kaiba let her go and stood against the wall, as her friend's began to crowd her.

"Tea. What happened? Are you okay?" Yami asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Ryou, How's Serenity?" She asked. She was hoping she could hear some good news. She didn't want to go home after she left the park with Seto. She wanted to come to the hospital. Seto had agreed and so he had called for a limo.

"She's hurt. Ma sista's hurt an' she migh' not live." Joey answered her instead. Tea stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Wha… what?" She said. She felt like crying again, yet her tears weren't coming out. She had dehydrated herself.

"Don't lose hope Joey. She'll be fine. I'm sure of it.", Yugi said as he walked up to Joey.

"He's right Joey. Everyone. Serenity will be fine." Yami said as he sat down beside Tea on the chair.

"Your right. She's a strong girl. She'll make it through." Mai said, trying to cheer everyone up. Joey gave her a small smile and nodded back.

"What exactly happened?" Joey then asked, directing his attention, along with everyone else's towards Tea.

"I… well…"

"Marik's back." Came the male voice of the CEO. Everyone looked towards him. He walked close to Tea, and put an arm around her shoulder. "And he's going to pay for everything he's done."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIRST I WANT TO THANK EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER FOR THEIR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I TRULY LUV YA ALL!

**And that is the end of this chapter! Alright… honestly… so much is happening now that I don't even know how long it might take me to finish typing the next chapter. Forget finish, I still have to start it! Anywayz.. I promise to try to get it up as soon as I can. For sure, it should be up within 4 weeks. Anywayz.. im tired now! Bye ya all! Tcc plsss leave a review and tell me how you liked it! Thanx for reading! Luv ya all and until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Deadly Love**

**Hiya all! Soooo sorry for the long wait! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Special thanks to:**

**Greater Lights: thanks a lot for the constant reviews! I luv u loadz and im soo glad you like the story:D Again! Thanx a lot:D**

**Almandine-Azaleea: Thanks a lot for the awesome reviews! Luv ya too!**

**Impashence**: **Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews!**

**Cutehelenjames: Thanks a lotttt for the reviews! Luv ya loadzz!**

**Musafa: AWW your soo sweet! Thank you soo much:D**

**Thanks to everyone else that have been reviewing like every chapter:D it's people like you that keep me going :D Thank you!**

**Also thank you to every other reviewer! I luv ya all! **

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**_

**Things to look for (All the chapters follow this guide):**

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

(NOTE from me)

**Last chapter**

"_Your right. She's a strong girl. She'll make it through." Mai said, trying to cheer everyone up. Joey gave her a small smile and nodded back._

"_What exactly happened?" Joey then asked, directing his attention, along with everyone else's towards Tea._

"_I… well…"_

"_Marik's back." Came the male voice of the CEO. Everyone looked towards him. He walked close to Tea, and put an arm around her shoulder. "And he's going to pay for everything he's done."_

--

**Chapter 13**

"Oh my god you poor thing!" Mai said as she held Tea in a tight hug.

Tea had just gone down memory lane again as she told her friends everything. Everyone was obviously feeling for her. They all looked sad.

"Why didn't you tell us anything? We could've helped you Tea." Yami asked.

"I didn't want to hurt any of you. And because of me… Serenity…"

"Tea please. It's not your fault. I mean, it's not like you called Marik back to screw your life over. It's not like that at all." Mai broke in.

Tea just glanced at her and gave her a faint smile. "I know, but it is my fault for involving Serenity and Ryou… and now all of you. Marik is still out there, and I don't know what to do. This is so stupid." She said in defeat. She stood up and walked towards the window. She looked out at the streets and saw people pushing through a crowd to get across the street.

"And just when I thought things were going to improve, they get worse." She finally spoke. Everyone just stared at her.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "Just when I thought everything was solved, something else happens. Just when I thought Marik would be the last thing I had to worry about, I find out… he's the least of my worries." She ended in just more then a whisper.

She could feel her friend's eyes on her. She could sense their feelings around them. She knew they wanted to help her… but could she allow it? Even after everything that happened could she?

As her mind was drifting off she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist. She leaned back slightly as she recognized the familiar feeling of the man she loved most.

"No matter what happens Tea, we'll get rid of Marik and whoever the other bastard is." He said to her, his voice strong with venom.

Tea smiled slightly as she caressed his arms, which were still holding onto her.

"He's right Tea. We are not going to stop until your safe and happy again." Yami said from a few feet behind them.

Tea turned around, with Seto still holding onto her. She looked at all her friends faces. They were so strong and determined… exactly the opposite she had been feeling until now. She smiled at them all again.

"Thanks guys." Was all she said before the door to Serenity's room had opened.

"Doc. Howz 'Ren?" Joey asked as he, Mai, Duke, and Tristan ambushed the doctor.

"Well… we can't really say how she's doing. She's still unconscious right now and nothing can be said until she wakes up." The doctor said.

"Oh no! Ren!" Joey burst out as he entered the room.

She watched as her friends began to enter the room one by one, following Joey. She too made a move to move, but Seto held onto her. She looked up at him, with questioning eyes.

"Everything will be fine." He said to her as he finally let her go. She nodded and began to walk into the room, her boyfriend following her.

She looked into the room to see Joey trying desperately trying to wake Serenity up. Everyone just stood around the bed. Tea got closer and took a seat in a chair that was on one of Serenity's sides. Joey occupied the other, holding onto his sister's hand.

Tea looked at the young girl lying in bed. Dark circles were showing under her eyes. Yet, she looked so peaceful lying there. Somehow, she looked so serene and as if she'd wake up at any moment.

Everyone stood there in silence looking at the poor girl on the bed. No one wanted to say anything to make the situation any worse.

They all stood or sat in the room in silence for almost 15 minutes, until finally someone broke the silence.

"Tea, I think 's time fo you n all to get rid of Marik. Y'all shouldn' stall longer." Joey said, his voice in a small whisper.

Tea looked at her friend across the bed. He was worried for his sister just like everyone else in the room. He was right too. It was about time they finished this game once and for all. She gave Joey a small nod and put her hand on Serenity's arm. She looked at the girls face again and smiled.

"Joey, Serenity is the only reason we got this far. If it weren't for her, a lot of horrible things would've happened. She's strong Joey, and I know she's going to be awake soon. I have this feeling… she'll be up and helping us out again before this game is over." Tea said slightly as she stood up and walked towards Kaiba.

"You ready to go?" He asked her calmly. She nodded and looked at her friends again.

"Wait. Where are you two going to go? Marik could be anywhere." Yami asked them.

"True. But I know one place I'm sure to find him." Tea said as she smiled sadly.

"I'll come with you." Yami finally spoke out as he got up.

"Look I can handle him fine." Seto had interjected.

"No you look Kaiba. Tea is my friend and I couldn't bare the thought of her getting hurt. I know you can protect her... but you're forgetting that we're dealing with a powerful man here. This man knows how to use shadow magic and it can put both your lives at risk."

Seto was about to say something before Tea hushed him. " It's okay Seto." She said to him. "Thanks Yami, I really appreciate your help."

Within minutes the three of them were walking towards the limo waiting for Seto Kaiba. They got in.

"Where to Sir, Madam?" The driver asked.

Seto and Yami looked towards Tea.

"To my house." She said.

--

The room was dark. Curtains were pulled over the windows. I smirked to myself. She really tried to lock up her house and tried to prevent anyone from breaking into her house this time. How clueless she was though. She didn't even realize he had the key to her house. She never once thought how he'd made it into her place before.

"Fool." I said out aloud.

I flopped down on her couch and picked up the remote to the television. I hit the 'on' button and began to laugh at the child on the screen.

"Too bad our little Tea won't be as happy as you little girl." I mused as I began to chuckle.

'It's only a matter of time before the two of them get here.' I thought to myself, as I got more comfortable.

"Only a matter of time."

--

" I have a feeling he'll be inside." Tea said her eyes closed slightly. They had been driving for 10 minutes now, and she had laid her head on Seto's shoulders. She was still exhausted with everything that happened that day. Yami sat across from them, looking out the window.

"What's the plan?" Seto asked.

"There is no plan." Yami spoke up, still gazing outside.

"Madam, we're here." The driver finally spoke up as the vehicle came to a halt.

Tea opened her eyes. She stared at Yami and smiled slightly. "There is no plan."

--

"Serenity?" Joey called out to his sister again. It had only been a while since Tea, Kaiba, and Yami and left. It was also the 17th time since he tried to wake up his younger sister. Mai had occupied the seat Tea had been in a while back. Tristan and Duke were standing beside Joey. Ryou stood off in a distance, looking out the window in the room.

"…Serenity?"

"Don't worry Joey. She will be fine soon. Calm down." Mai spoke up after a slight pause.

"I really hope they get rid of that bastard." Was all Ryou said before he exited the room, unaware all eyes were on him.

"Where's he going?" Tristan asked.

"Probably for a walk or something. Don't worry." Mai responded as she looked at the doorway, where their friend had just gone through.

--

The door to her house was already unlocked, just as she'd expected it to be. She opened it slightly and peeked in. She opened it furthur and walked into the house. The television was running, and her heart stopped as she recognized the bleach blond mass of hair at her couch.

"You should never keep a guest waiting Tea." He said as he turned off the television set and stood up. He turned around and glared at her.

Before she knew it, he stood just an inch away from her. She quickly backed up and hit the door. He grabbed onto her arm and thrust her towards the floor. He then began to shut the door behind him. He frowned a bit when he noticed the door wouldn't budge. He turned around and grinned at the man that stopped the door from moving.

"Don't you ever even think about touching her again." He said before he thrust forward with his right hand balled up in a fist. Marik however knew it was coming and simply dodged it.

Tea quickly dragged herself against the wall as her nightmare and her dream began to fight. Yami had rushed in and was by her side.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the rich bastard. How are you today?" Marik sneered as he tried to strike Kaiba with his right leg. Kaiba quickly ducked and came up swiftly with his elbow.

Success! It collided with Marik's chest, which caused him to stagger backwards before he could regain his posture; Kaiba had suddenly brought out his leg to sweep Marik off his feet. Marik fell backwards as his back hit the ground.

Kaiba stood up and towered over the fallen Marik. A smirk was evident on his features.

"I'm well today. To bad you won't be though." He said again as he kicked Marik on his side.

Marik hissed out in pain. He chuckled slightly as he looked back up at Kaiba. "Perhaps, but I'm still doing quite well right now." Marik said.

Kaiba just gave Marik a confused look. Everything after that happened so fast that it caught him off guard. He was on the ground; Marik had grabbed his ankle and had caused him to lose his balance. The next thing he knew, kicks were being thrown at him. Seto couldn't block the first 3 but he caught a hold of his 4th try.

"Bad move." Was all he said before he kicked Marik in the face. Marik stumbled back again as Seto stood up.

He then began to chuckle. Before Seto knew it, he had thrown a dagger. The dagger narrowly missed him and hit the wall near Tea's head. She froze as Seto looked back to see if she was okay.

"Fuck! What do you think your doing!" Seto yelled as he ran back to check on Tea.

"Marik. You're going to pay for that." Yami said as he began to get up.

He was just about to walk forward when Kaiba stopped him. "No, take Tea and get out of here. I'll deal with him." He said as his eyes turned into slits. Marik just stood there and smirked as he watched Yami's reaction.

"I—"

"Look, I can handle him. Just get Tea to safety." He said as he helped Tea stand up.

"Seto…" she said but was silenced. His lips crushed onto hers as he held onto her again.

A surge went through her body as she returned his kiss, passion for passion. How she longed for this feeling again. She felt so safe, so happy, she didn't want the moment to end.

He was the first to break the kiss. "Go." He whispered to her. She just looked up at him and stared into those ocean blue eyes. She didn't want to leave, she wouldn't.

"I love you." Was all he said before he nodded towards Yami and turned around to meet Marik once more.

"Come on Tea." Yami said as he grabbed onto Tea's shoulders. When she didn't move, he looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"I can't leave him here." She said.

"Tea, he'll be fine. We have to get you to safety right now. Come on whoever the other person is, I have a feeling he's going to be here, and he'll be looking for you. It's better for us to get out of here rather then put Kaiba into anymore danger." Yami said as he looked towards her.

"… I love you Seto." She said before she complied with Yami's request of leaving.

"And so it begins." Marik's sinister voice rang.

--

"….hmm…"

'Where am I?' I thought to myself. I felt so weak, so tired. What had happened?

"Serenity?" I heard a soft voice.

'Whose there?' I thought.

"Ren?" I heard him say again. ' I know that voice.' I thought.

"…Joey?" I said out in a slight whisper. I then heard shuffling and some other voices calling out to me. I slowly opened my eyes to find my friends near me.

Joey stood at my right with tears in his eyes. Tristan and Duke stood near my feet, and to my left, Mai stood smiling at me, with tears already falling out.

"Serenity! Oh my god! I'll go get the doctor." Tristan yelled as he ran out the door.

"Where… what…" Serenity said in confusion…what was she doing in a hospital? Why was she on oxygen? Where was everyone else?

Tea. Marik. Park. Knife. Blood. Ryou… her eyes widened in shock.

She jolted up on her bed, forgetting all about the pain in her stomach. "Where's Tea?" She said as she pulled down her oxygen mask.

"Ren. Relax… they went afta Marik." Joey said as he laid his hand onto Serenity's shoulders.

"Whose they!" She practically yelled.

"Ren relax!" Joey said again.

"No! Tea's in trouble! The other man! It's him! It's…"

--

**And that's the end of this chapter! I'm sooooo sorry for the wait! Thank you to everyone again for reviewing! And plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz leave a review for this chapter too! By the way.. I've started a new story! Plz check it out n lemme know how u think that sounds! Thanx! Anywayz.. I gotta run! Luv ya all! Tcc! N plz leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Deadly Love**

**FIRST OF ALL, I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE VERYYYY LONG WAIT! I seriously didn't think I'd be piled with work this month:S.. anywayz.. plzzzzzzz forgive me for the longg wait! As far as I know, I think this might be the last chapter, but that depends on how far I get into this chapter and how long I make it. And im writing this here, cuz if I don't get to finish typin this chapter today, I usually save and come back, and I get too lazy to come back up here to make changes :P… lolz.. anywayz.. I won't talk much, you all have waited long enough!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWEDD! OMGG I LUV U ALL! Thank you once again! I'm soo happy you all love the story:D :D**

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**_

**Things to look for (All the chapters follow this guide):**

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

(**NOTE** from me)

**Last Chapter**

_She jolted up on her bed, forgetting all about the pain in her stomach. "Where's Tea?" She said as she pulled down her oxygen mask._

"_Ren. Relax… they went afta Marik." Joey said as he laid his hand onto Serenity's shoulders._

"_Whose they!" She practically yelled._

"_Ren relax!" Joey said again._

"_No! Tea's in trouble! The other man! It's him! It's…"_

_--_

**Chapter 14**

"Ryou!" a voice called out in the bright bustling hallways. Women and men in pure white were walking around the building trying to reach this patient or the next.

Ryou turned around to take a look at who had called out to him. Amidst the white, tricolor hair could be seen. Ryou shifted himself towards the wall and waited until Yugi caught up to him.

"Hey! Ryou? Where you going?" Yugi asked as he leaned against the wall, beside Ryou.

"No where, I just wanted to get some fresh air."

"Is everything okay?" he asked again.

Ryou turned around slightly and gave him a small smile. "Yup. How's Joey holding?"

"He's still trying to wake her up." Yugi responded as he gave out a sigh.

Both of them stood there in silence, just gazing off into the distance.

Neither of them heard the other voice calling out to them until it neared them.

"Yo! Guys! Serenity! She's awake!" Tristan practically screamed.

Ryou and Yugi stood in silence. Finally the news seemed to register as both of them turned to each other. They then ran after Tristan back to the room.

"Alright! Did you get the doctor?" Ryou asked as they got near the room.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, I'll go get him right now!" Tristan said as he turned around again and ran back the way he had come from.

Yugi came to a halt in front of the door to the room, and Ryou followed his example. They opened the door and saw Serenity's eyes wide with surprise and… fear.

--

It had finally gotten darker. Both figures walked quietly side by side on the deserted streets. She gazed around her and tried to make out their surroundings.

"Yami?" her small voice called for him.

"Hm?"

"Where are we? And where is everyone?"

"I was sort of hoping you knew. How could we get lost?" He said as he came to a stop. Tea stopped right beside him. Both looked around their surroundings. It couldn't be that late at night, 8:40 at the latest. Tea walked near a light post and tried to make out the street name.

'Rosedale St.'

She frowned slightly as her mind began to think. "I know I've heard of this street." She said as she heard Yami approach her.

"Yes. It does sound familiar." He said as he tried searching the grounds for any sign of human life. "Hey Tea, I think we should just try going back the way we came. Either that, or we try finding someone."

"Yeah. I still think this place sounds familiar. I know I've been here before…" she began to think as Yami just stared at her. She knew she had been here. The street's name was just so strong in her mind. She'd been here… but when? "I think we should try walking ahead. I don't know why, but I think we can find some shelter there." Tea said as she began to take a few steps toward the faintly lit street. Yami just sighed and walked by her.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" He asked her again. She didn't look at him. She didn't smile. She just nodded and continued walking into the distance.

All he could do was comply, and follow her the rest of the way.

--

He chuckled again as he stared at me. "You are a fool." He said again.

"I don't think so." Without warning, I flung myself at him with my fist held high for the third time since Tea had left. My intentions were to strike him in the chest, but I knew he wouldn't be dumb enough to fall for that. As I neared him, I quickly ducked and spun my leg beneath his, causing him to fall. I got up and quickly went for the punch. Success! It collided. I smiled as I got up and looked down at him.

"Your times up Marik." I said again as I grabbed his dagger. I knelt down and held it to his throat. "Any last words?" I sneered.

He simply looked at me and laughed out again. "Yes, in fact. I do have some words."

His face turned dark as he brought a demonic smile onto his features.

I just glared at the man, waiting for him to speak. I began to get irritated when he did not. I punched the man in the face, causing some blood to drip out from the corner of his mouth. He simply chuckled again.

"I'm really beginning to get annoyed here." I gritted through my clenched teeth. I still held the dagger close to his throat, but didn't slice him. I had to know who was after her. I couldn't let Tea be put into any more danger. "Talk already. Tell me, who your working with? How the hell did you get back here?"

His laughter rang out in the house again. My head was already pounding from hearing that sinister crackle. I hit him again, causing his head to turn away from me.

"No matter what you do Kaiba, your going to lose her. No one can protect her, no one." He said.

'What does he mean?' I thought. Before I knew it, I was pushed away and collided against the door. My back ached. 'Bad move idiot' I thought to myself. How could I let my guard down? Marik picked up the dagger I had dropped.

I still glared at him as he began to approach me.

"Too bad you can't save little Tea now. It's your fault for being such a fool Kaiba." He simply said as he came to a halt. He was going to strike me. He raised his arm with the dagger above his head and brought it down with force. Before I knew it, I had somehow dodged the attack towards the porch. I landed hard on the cement. I quickly got up and looked around.

The dark clouds would give in any time. It was about to rain. I looked at the man in the doorway again.

"Why do you keep prolonging your death Kaiba?" He simply said as he leaned against the doorframe.

I just glared at him. He was really beginning to piss me off.

--

"Tea. Where are we?" Yami asked as they approached a little cabin. Tea smiled to herself and turned around to look at Yami.

"I knew I recognized this place. This is where me and Seto came one day to celebrate his birthday." She said.

She quickly approached the door and looked at the security system installed. 'Oh Seto!' she thought. She quickly typed in the 7 digits. Without warning, an automated voice spoke out.

"State your name."

"Tea Gardner."

"Accepted. Welcome Miss."

Yami just stared at the scene. "Um… why doesn't he just use a key?" He asked as he entered the cabin after Tea.

"Probably because he's Seto Kaiba." She said as she smiled slightly.

She closed the door behind her and ran towards the phone right away. She had to call him to make sure he was okay.

She picked up the receiver and dialed his number. She turned around and stared out the window. A light shower had started to pour.

"I feel like I'm in a horror film." She said a loud, more to herself then anyone else.

"I know what you mean. And in a way, I guess you are in one." Yami spoke up as he took a seat at the couch.

Tea began to frown when no one picked up on the other end.

"I think Seto's in trouble Yami." She said to him as she dialed the number again.

Yami looked at her and got up. "Let me try." He said as he took the phone away from her.

He punched in the numbers and waited on the other end. Yami tried to keep his face steady. "He's not picking up." Phone still in hand.

"Oh god. Seto! Please be safe!" She said.

Yami waited until he could get to the message system.

After a few minutes, Yami hung up and took a seat at the couch beside Tea. She was holding onto her head.

"Tea don't worry, I'm sure he's fine!" Yami said as he held onto her shoulders.

"No! Nothing is fine Yami. Everyone is getting hurt because of me. First Serenity, now Seto, and now you could be at risk too. Not just you, everyone! Oh god. Why is this happening to me Yami? Why? What fucking bastard could do this!" She yelled as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Tea, it's not your fault. How were you supposed to know what your life would hold for you? Everything will be fine, you'll see. We'll all be happy again soon." He said as he smiled to her.

"I hope you're right Yami." She said as she wiped away her few tears.

--

" SHIT!" he yelled as the dagger sliced his arm.

Satanic laughter aroused. "Like I said Kaiba, you are a fool."

Kaiba simply smirked a bit as he stood up again. For some odd reason, he was confident he would win.

" Don't get over yourself Marik." He finally said. I picked up a long sharp tree branch and whipped it at the man. I dashed forward and grabbed the dagger out of his hands.

"Good bye to you Marik!" I said as I brought the dagger down.

I stopped less then an inch from his chest. I smirked again as I saw Marik's eyes closed.

"That would be a smart move Kaiba." He said.

"Don't worry, your chances of surviving aren't big. Now tell me who is it!"

--

They sat there in silence for a while now. Tea looked up and she decided she'd try calling again. She got out of Yami's small embrace and walked towards the phone.

She picked it up and punched in those numbers again. Still no reply. She waited until she got onto the message machine.

"Hey Seto. Please call me back soon. I'm worried about you. Please! We're at your old cabin. The one on Rosedale. Please come by soon. Please be safe. I love you Seto." She simply said as she hung up again.

"Oh god." She sighed as she just leaned against the wall. She put her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Everything okay?" Yami asked. She opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thank you Yami." She said.

He simply nodded back and turned towards the window.

Tea began to think again. 'Oh god. Please be okay Seto. I don't want to lose you. Oh god. Everyone's getting hurt because of me. First Serenity…Serenity! I forgot to ask how she was doing.' She thought. She turned towards the phone again and dialed the hospital number.

Yami just turned to her and stared at her. "Are you trying again?" He asked as he leaned against the window.

Before she could answer him, someone picked up on the other end.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could connect me to room 209?"

"Yes madam, one second."

"Sure." She said as she waited. She stared at Yami giving her a questioning look.

'Serenity' she mouthed. He simply nodded and turned back to the window.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Mai? It's me Tea."

"Oh my god Tea!" She heard Mai almost scream. She could hear the others in the background practically yelling.

"Is everything okay?" She asked Mai.

"Tea! Where are you? Are you okay?" Mai screamed. She then heard her yell at everyone else to keep it down.

"I'm fine how's Serenity?" She asked again. Yami now stood beside her. He was curious to know how she was doing too.

"She woke up! And..."

"What! That's great news! She woke up!" She said happily out loud.

"Tea! Listen. You're in danger. Serenity woke up the other guy was…"

_Click_

Tea's eyes widened. She still held the phone to her ear. She just stared in shock at the hand on the phone.

He was looking towards the floor. His eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Y-Ya…mi?" She stuttered a bit.

(**NOTE**: haha! I was going to end it here:P but since I made you all wait longer.. I decided to go on!)

She was glued to her spot. She couldn't think, nor could she move.

He slowly looked at her, his eyes slowly traveling up to her face. He was wearing a grin on his features.

He simply laughed out loud at the look she held on her face.

"Hello Tea." He said as he took a step towards her. She was already up against the wall and couldn't move any more. She clutched the receiver to her chest and tried to back away into the wall. He placed an arm above her shoulder against the wall, and used his free had to take the receiver out of her hands. She let it go and he put it down. Her arms were now down to her side as his free arm took it's place on the other side of her head.

"…W… what a-are y-you do-ing?" She stuttered. She was frozen in her spot and was afraid to move.

He simply gave her a small smile and looked down into her eyes. She turned her face away from him and looked towards her left. She heard him chuckle and felt his hand get a hold on her chin. He forced her to look towards him again. He was still smiling. She could feel his thumb stroking the side of her chin and she could see him beginning to close the gap between the two. 'He's going to kiss me!' She thought as she stared at him. As if on instinct, she raised her arms against his chest and pushed him away. She managed to get him far enough from her face, but he still stood there, pinning her against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" She nearly yelled. She stared at her so-called friend that stood in front of her. This man was the one? He was the one that tried to kill Seto? He was the one that wanted to hurt her? Why?

He smiled again and just looked at her. "I'm just here to claim what is mine."

Tea began to shake in fear as she felt his arm slide down her neck. The hand traveled down her arm and came to a rest on her hips. His other hand still on the left side of the wall by her face.

"Don't take that right away from me Tea." He whispered as his face began to inch closer to her once again. She tried to move again but the hand at her hip now was wrapped around her waist.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she struggled against his hold. He pulled her towards him and held onto her with a strong grip.

She cried out again and began pounding his chest. "LET ME GO!" She screamed again.

--

**And that is the end of that chapter! YEA! I finally got it finished! I'm soo sorry for the long wait again! My mind just started working again:P K.. there will be one more chapter after this:P I can't be sure when it'll be ready.. but I do have the rest sorta layed out in my mind:D anywayz.. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Now please review for this chappy and tell me what you thought:P anywayz.. im out now! Bye ya all! Tc! LUV YA!**


	15. Note to readers

**Note to readers!**

Hey everyone! I am not trying to break any rules or anything.. but I had to let you all know. The next chapter… also the last chapter should be up soon. I am almost done writing it! I'm having some trouble with my internet and computer… so it's hard to cope with! I am also working, which gives me less time to finish typing! I wanna thank EVERYONE FOR there wonderful reviews! Luv ya all! And pleasee bare with me! My story will continue soon enough! Thank you to everyone! Anywayz… see ya in the next chapter:D

- Mysteriya


	16. Chapter 15

**Deadly Love**

**Hiya all! omgggggggg I believe I need to explain for the EXTREMELY long wait! Thank you all that reviewed and all that waited so patiently! You see... my hard drive got wrecked! I lost everything and now I've gotta balance work and family time! Don't get enough time to myself anymore! L anywayz... enough from me and on with the next chapter!**

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just poppin into my head. Thank you!**_

**__**

**Things to look for (All the chapters follow this guide):**

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

(NOTE from me)

**Last Chapter**

_He smiled again and just looked at her. "I'm just here to claim what is mine." _

_Tea began to shake in fear as she felt his arm slide down her neck. The hand traveled down her arm and came to a rest on her hips. His other hand still on the left side of the wall by her face. _

"_Don't take that right away from me Tea." He whispered as his face began to inch closer to her once again. She tried to move again but the hand at her hip now was wrapped around her waist. _

"_Let me go!" She screamed as she struggled against his hold. He pulled her towards him and held onto her with a strong grip._

_She cried out again and began pounding his chest. "LET ME GO!" She screamed again. _

--

**Chapter 15**

A low chuckle broke the tense barrier that had engulfed the two men. Both men stood merely a few feet away from each other. Both of them were bruised by now, and both of them held one thought in their minds, 'Kill'.

"This is really beginning to get annoying Kaiba. Just die already!" Marik burst through the silence.

Kaiba merely tugged his lips a bit, into a small smile. "Marik, I agree, this is getting quite annoying. So why don't you just tell me who I have to go after once I'm done with you hmm?" He said as he stood, glaring daggers at Marik in the rain.

Marik simply let out another small chuckle. "You are the stupidest man alive Kaiba." He said again. Seto began to get annoyed. Why did Marik keep indicating that he, the Seto Kaiba, had made a mistake?

Just before either of them could attack each other, and tear each other apart, a loud voice called out.

"KAIBA!" came a voice he knew all too well.

He spotted Yugi running while being followed by the white haired albino. They came to a panting stop just a few meters away from the two individuals.

"… Kaiba, go find Tea. We'll deal with this guy," Ryou said.

"I can handle..."

"We know you can! But you have to find Tea. I think she's with Yami… and she's in danger!" Yugi said as his voice seemed to rise in panic.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba said as his heart seemed to jump into his throat.

"Ha, typical Kaiba. Being dense as usual. I told you, you were a fool Kaiba. You practically gave the love of your life to the one man responsible for all this." Marik claimed as he began to let out a loud, crackle.

Seto's eyes widened in horror.

"Shit!" he said as he quickly spun around as he began running in the direction to his limo. He never noticed it was parked across the street rather then on the parking lot…wait… why was it there?

He entered the vehicle as his driver started the limo. "Why are you here? Where's Tea?" He asked.

"I was told to wait right over here sir. And I believe I saw her go with that other man towards the northern direction. " He said as he also began to bring the vehicle into that direction.

"Hurry up! We have to find them! And who told you to wait here?"

"It was that young man…"

--

"Tea! Get out of there! Please! I'm not going to hurt you! I love you damn it!" She heard from the other side of the door.

She was sitting on the floor, near the tub. She had managed to escape his grasp, but not before shattering a vase… a REALLY expensive vase near Yami's head. He had flinched and that was her chance to escape. She knew she couldn't make it to the door, so she ran into the washroom.

"Tea! Just open the damn door now!" He yelled, the anger in his voice rising.

"Oh god! Seto where are you!" She whispered out loud. The banging on the door was getting louder just like his voice. She shut her eyes and let the tears she held captive free.

"Tea! For the last time! Open this door right now!"

She remained on the floor, hugging herself. The banging on the door stopped. Yami went quiet. She sat there for 2 minutes, before she began to get worried. 'Is he trying to scare me? Does he have something planned?' She wondered as fear began to grip her once again.

She hated this! The fear that held her tightly just wouldn't let her go. She just wanted to run to a seclude area where she could stay peacefully, without any fear. 'Ha! That's not possible. Not with a psycho trying to kill my man, and a madman looking for me!'

Her thoughts were interrupted when the lights went out. She screamed as she sat there on the floor. 'Oh god!' She began to shiver as she scooted closer to the corner. She was scared. The whole room was dark, except for the slight light coming from the small window. She couldn't hear anything! She couldn't hear his voice, his footsteps… nothing! It was almost as if he were gone.

That's when it struck her he must be outside. That was the only way he could get to the fuse box. 'He'll be coming back soon. This is my chance.' She mustered up some courage and got up on her feet. She walked towards the bathroom door.

Placing her hand on the knob, she slowly began to turn it. Bracing herself, she flung open the door.

--

"Damn! Where could they have gone!" Seto thought out loud. He was looking out the window, hoping to see any signs of where Tea could have gone, but he found none.

"Shit!" He thought as he brought his head into his hands. The tension was killing him. He was worried about her and was praying that she was all right. 'Damn! Come on Tea… Where are you!'

As he raised his head, he spotted something across the seat. He recognized it has his phone. "Hmph, must have dropped it. Wait… new message?" He quickly hit the voice mail system and got in. As the message played he became even more worried. Tea sounded way to calm. It was almost as if she didn't know about Yami…

"Get to the Rosedale Cabin now!"

--

She cautiously walked across the dark room. It was pitch dark outside, and it had begun raining quite hard. She pressed herself against the wall, close enough to be almost invisible. She didn't want to be seen.

"Tea? So you're out of the bathroom now. Come on Tea please come out. Don't make this hard!" She heard him say a good few meters away. 'He doesn't know where I am. As long as I can make it out of here without running into him or anything else, I'm safe.' She couldn't see where he was, nor where she was. Without warning, the room burst into a flash of bright yellow, giving her just the amount of time to see where he was. She froze when she heard the thunderous warnings from outside. She stopped breathing when she saw his back to her. He was no more then about five meters away from her.

"Oh god!" She whispered as her pounding heart seemed to jump into her throat. 'I have to get out of here!' She quickened her pace and made her way towards the door, towards her escape.

_BANG_

She jumped and screamed as she heard something crash near her foot. She held her breath as she heard someone's footsteps fast approaching her. He had found her.

"Gotcha" He yelled. She quickly began to sprint towards the exit, not knowing what was in her way.

'Almost there! I can see the knob!' She thought in her mind as her pounding heart sounded like music in the background.

'Almost there! Almo--' Her thoughts were interrupted as she tripped over something on the floor. At that exact moment time seemed to go slow. She turned her head in the direction she had last seen Yami. She held her breath. A sudden flash engulfed the room and then she saw him.

"Hello Tea." He smirked as she realized it was him who caused her to fall. He kneeled down to her position as the room entered darkness again. "You just have to make this harder don't you? Why don't you just accept the fact that you're mine!"

"Because… I'm not yours."

"Shut up! You are. I don't care what promises you and that filthy bastard made in this very cabin. But now, I think you and I should make a few of our own promises hmph? How bout the promise to belong to each other forever? And what was that promise you made with Kaiba the last time you were here again? Oh yes… that promise to marriage?" He smirked. "But before we jump that far into the decisions… how bout a kiss?"

Tea squinted her eyes and sneered at the man that was holding onto her. "Never."

He smirked at her as he brought his face close to her, in an attempt to finally kiss her.

'I don't think so.' She thought as she tried to back out of his grasp. When she couldn't, she brought her knees up in a quick speed and smashed it into him. He abruptly let go of her and began holding onto his groin as he cried and grumbled out in pain.

She took the opportunity to run out, one and for all. She quickly ran to the door in the darkness, and flung it open. She felt the water pound her aching face and body as she entered the shower of rain pouring down.

She could hear his voice. He was calling out to her. Telling her to stop. No matter, she kept running. It wasn't until she realized that she had run into the forest. This was the reason Seto had bought that cabin.. Although it wasn't the biggest and most beautiful cabin ever, it had an amazing view of the forest, and the earth beyond. 'Seto…'

She collapsed against a tree trunk as she ran out of breath. The day was horrible. She was sure she looked horrible. With the events that happened to her… she knew her health would suffer. She didn't know what was going to happen next. She began to wonder why Seto hadn't called her back, or even why he never picked up the phone. Was he okay?

As her mind began to race at all the possible things that could have occurred to Seto, she failed to hear the rapid beat of footsteps coming towards her.

Before she knew it, she was yanked to her feet as a sudden pain erupted from her skull. She cried out in pain as tears began to escape her once again. She thrashed at him as he held her hair tightly within his grasp. "Let me go!" She screamed as thunderous waves were playing in the rain. He pulled on her hair harder as she cried out in pain once again. Without warning, she felt cold, wet lips slam against her own. The sudden presence of hard bark made her realize she had been pushed against a tree trunk. She struggled to get free, but was to no avail.

She hated feeling like this, so helpless. So weak. So vulnerable. 'I might as well die.' She thought to herself as she stopped struggling. Life was horrible. She hated it. She never seemed to earn herself any happiness. No matter what, every time she became happy, something would always ruin it, and bring more pain upon her. She felt his hands begin to roughly roam around her waist as his lips found a new destination.

" I love you Tea." He mumbled from her neck. She simply stood there.

"I know." She said as she brought her hands up to his chest.

Surprised he looked down at her. He wasn't expecting her to act this way. Especially after she found out that it was he who tried to hurt her lover and anyone else that got in his way.

"I… know." She repeated as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leant the side of her face against his chest.

"Tea? " He asked with an astonished voice, "You're not mad?"

She looked up at him as her eyes filled up with a puddle of water. Her tears were mixing in with the rain and the only way he could tell she was crying was from her red eyes, and the constant little whimper she let out. She acted as if she was scared.

HE simply smirked as he brought his lips down against hers once again. Her arms were firmly wrapped around him as his were wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to his body.

'I'm sorry.' She thought as she raised one of her hands. 'Goodbye bastard.' She thought as she began to bring the dagger down.

She had hoped that he wouldn't have realized she had taken it away from him. She knew he had that dagger in a pocket at the back of his pants… she had seen it. When she held him, she hoped it would still be there. This was the only way she knew to help everyone out. To kill the threat that existed to all.

Everything seemed to happen so quickly. AS she brought her arm down, he managed to grab hold of her other arm and twist her body completely so that her chest was now buried into the tree bark. The arm with the dagger was now twisted in a painful way against her back. She began to whimper as she could feel his eyes burning a angry whole into her back.

"Did you really think that you'd be able to kill me?" He said in his angry tone. He was mad, actually, he was furious, and she knew it was because of her.

'What was I thinking,' She thought.

She let out a cry when he twisted her arm even more. He took the dagger from her hand and held it dangerously close to her face. He tilted his head to the side so that he could see her, and that she could see him.

"You almost got me do you know that?" he said as he trailed the knife down her cheek to her neck. He held it there as he pressed against her harder. The tree bark began to hurt her as it began to nestle against her skin.

"You're going to pay for that." He whispered as the dagger went out of her view. A sudden throb at the back of her head made her realize he hit her. Darkness began to approach her.

'Stay awake Tea!' She thought to herself. She didn't know what this man would do to her if she lost consciousness!

He could see her struggling. He smirked as he lifted her onto his shoulder and headed back to the cabin. "You're all mine now Tea. And I'll make sure of that." He said. He felt her slightly stiffen but she was too weak to do anything about it.

He let out a light chuckle as he began to see the cabin close by. This was it. After all, he had been waiting for quite some time now, just for this moment, the moment in which Tea would become his forever.

--

"It's over Marik! Your times up!" Yugi yelled in triump as he stood near a now even bloodier and battered Marik.

Ryou also stood near Yugi, regarding the bloody mess the two of them had inflicted upon the shadow.

"Any idea's on how to get rid of him?" Ryou asked, never letting his eyes off of Marik.

"I guess we tie him up and hold him as a prisoner. We'll contact Ishizu and see if they can help send him back to the shadow realm or something." Yugi said. "Keep an eye on him Ryou, I'm going to go find us some rope."

Ryou nodded as Yu-gi left the scene.

"…"

"…"

The only noise that seemed to exist was that of the pounding rain and thunderous waves. The two just stood there.

Ryou was so bent on destroying this man infront of him, that he didn't realize a flash of head lights approach them.

Marik looked up and smirked at Ryou when he saw a distant glare. He recognized that car and the driving. He knew who it was. He simply got up and brushed off the muddy mess around his clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryou said as he glared at the man.

"Well, let's just say, I just spotted an old friend."

Before Ryou knew what was happening, a black car seemed to come out of nowhere. Ryou quickly jumped to the side to avoid colliding with it.

He looked back up to see Marik entering. He slightly waved at him and got into the vehicle as it sped off.

"I've found the rope!" Yu-gi yelled as he came back to the scene. "Ryou?"

"Over here Yu-gi!"

"What! Ryou, What happened?"

Ryou simply looked towards the direction the black vehicle had sped off, "I don't know."

--

**AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER:p Sorry bout that! But my editor tells me I should leave it at this spot! L hehe anywayz.. hopefully the next chapter can come out within a few weeks! I promise to work on it as much as I can! Anywayz… I know many of u will hate me now:P hehe sorry:D anywayz.. hope u all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! BYEEEE TCC LUV YA ALL:p byeaaa!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Deadly Love**

**Sorry for the veryy longgggg waitt!!! It's been hectic!!!!… and my brother's been online most of the time. So I haven't had the chance to jump on! K, I'm not writing to much here today, but THANK YOU TO EVERYON THAT REVIEWED ONCE AGAIN! I love you all!! Anywayz, on with the chapter!**

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! And if this story does relate to another story or situation, it is purely coincidental! I am writing as I go along. All this stuff is just popping into my head. Thank you!**_

**Things to look for (All the chapters follow this guide):**

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

(NOTE from me)

**Last Chapter**

_He looked back up to see Marik entering. He slightly waved at him and got into the vehicle as it sped off._

"_I've found the rope!" Yu-gi yelled as he came back to the scene. "Ryou?"_

"_Over here Yu-gi!"_

"_What?! Ryou, What happened?"_

_Ryou simply looked towards the direction the black vehicle had sped off, "I don't know."_

--

**Chapter 16**

'Stay awake Damn it! Stay awake,' she screamed into her mind as she hung off his shoulders. She had a sudden urge to just fall asleep. She couldn't keep up with all this. Everything that had happened to her up until now was the worst thing that could ever happen. She wanted to end this all! She was tired. She just wanted to finish this off once and for all.

The rain was pounding hard against her back, soaking her completely. She was freezing in the rain, and her hair smeared across her face as Yami continued his tread towards the cabin.

Within seconds, the rain stopped. Darkness came, and the temperature rose. They had entered the cabin yet again. It was still engulfed within shadows, and Tea had no idea how Yami knew where he was headed. She raised her head meekly and skimmed the room. A sudden burst of light came washing over the darkness, and it disappeared once again. They were headed towards a room. Seto's room. Tea began to panic within, and tried to muster up some energy to try and get away.

Chuckling began to arise from Yami's throat, and she could feel his throat vibrating against her waist. Without a single warning, she was flung onto the bed with violent force, almost as if she were a mere doll. She watched his gaze intensify, and a sinister look appeared on his face.

She was too tired to move. The bed was way too comfortable that it prevented her from moving. She just wanted to fall asleep… forever.

When Yami noticed she would not be leaving anytime soon, he left the room for a moment. Within seconds, he arrived with lit candles and placed them on either side of the bed.

"Please Yami… don't…" she managed to say faintly.

Yami merely went towards the door and closed it slightly. He looked back at the bed and smirked at her. He then approached the foot of the bed and just continued to gaze at her.

"Yami… don't…." she repeated, this time with a little more energy.

Yami ignored her yet again, and just began to crawl onto the bed. He slowly went up, until he reached her face. Tea began to feel her energy rush to her again due to the position they were currently in. She lay there along the bed, and he lay on top of her, both hands on either side of her face. She gazed up into his eyes, and he gazed into hers. He smiled at her once again, and slowly brought his mouth down towards her neck. She felt his lips collide with her skin and she tensed. "St—top!" She cried weakly as he began to slowly massage her skin with his lips. "Stop!" She cried as she jolted up with her hands to get him off of her. He quickly grabbed onto her hands and pushed her back against the bed, locking her wrists in his grasp, right by her face. She screamed as he lay flat against her body and continued his work along her neck. She tried to get away and struggled to no end. He merely continued performing this act upon her delicate skin. "Yami!! Please! Just stop!!…-she whimpered- please!!" She cried freely and began to scream again.

"Why?! Why should I uh?" He yelled taking a moment's pause from her neck. He brought his face up to gaze down at her face, in particularly, her eyes. She was crying and she was extremely pale. "Why should I? I love you Tea! Isn't that a good enough reason to let me continue? After all, you let Kaiba take you on like this when you were here the last time, didn't you?!" He said. He looked at her surprised expression and merely bent down to capture her lips in an aggressive kiss. After a few seconds he let go of her lips, which began to swell up. "You never seize to amuse me Tea." He said as he laughed and went back to attacking her neckline.

"_Shut up! You are. I don't care what promises you and that filthy bastard made in this very cabin. But now, I think you and I should make a few of our own promises hmph? How bout the promise to belong to each other forever? And what was that promise you made with Kaiba the last time you were here again? Oh yes… that promise to marriage?" _

'How did he know about those?' she thought. She felt his lips turn into a smile against her skin.

"Tea…" he said as his words vibrated against her skin. "You are confused aren't you? How did I know about all that? Is that what you want to know?" He asked her in a mocking tone. He brought his mouth along her slender neck up until he reader her cheek, never once taking his mouth off her skin. "I was here."

She screamed as he bit down on her earlobe. He let go of her arms and merely began to roam her body. She cried out yet again. He reached her lips once more and began to passionately kiss her. Pushing against her. 'HELPP!!' She screamed in her mind. This man was going to kill her! And she couldn't do anything about it!

He was viciously attacking her lips, and she couldn't help but whimper. Her lips were swollen by now; she even suspected them to be bleeding. Without warning he bit down on her lower lip, which sent a jolt of pain through her. She tried to scream but he began to suck away the blood that was coming out of her lips. She began to cry as she was completely immobilized and knew that she couldn't escape this madman's grasp.

Within a blink of an eye, her lips were freed of the torture. Her body was no longer crushed. All she saw was a flash of something long and white, and Yami was no longer on top of her. She closed her eyes as tears flowed out, and wrapped her arms around herself, getting into a fetal position. She then felt a strong, firm, yet gentle hand rest on her cheek. She opened her eyes and immediately jumped into his arms. Seto had finally arrived. She was saved.

"Seto!" She screamed as she broke into a hysteric cry. She hung onto him in a tight embrace. He simply wrapped his arms around her and looked down at the hysteric girl. She was soaked completely, and now held bruises and cuts all around her. He looked towards Yami, who was beginning to get up off the floor. Anger began to rise within him, and he began to lose control.

Yami noticed Seto's anger, and simply smirked. "Kaiba… don't be a fool. You never could beat me, and you never will. Now get up and leave until I'm done in here… or I guess we will leave and let you stay in this cabin of yours." He said with a sadistic smile on his face.

Seto stared at the man in front of him. He began to hate the site of this man. He felt like ripping this bastard limp by limp and making him suffer. The only thing that stopped him from moving at all was the girl clutching onto him, as if he was her only life support. Seto held a stern glare on Yami. Yami however, simply smirked and did not bother leaving. He kept on adding fuel to a great fire.

"Ha. So you're not going to let me finish, are you? Why? You had your fun with her now let her be mine! You couldn't possibly stick to just one girl huh? After all, if you wanted you could get any one you wanted, but Tea is mine. She'll always be mine. I'm not done with her Kaiba! Let her go!" He finally said with an infuriated tone.

Seto felt Tea tense up. She was grabbing his coat with much force, that her hands began to lose circulation. He rose his hand and laided them against her hands, indicating to relax. He then bent down low to her ear, and whispered. "Tea, I'm here now. I won't let him or anyone touch you again. I promise. Relax… Tea… I love you." He finally said. He felt her relax. She turned her face and looked into his eyes with a tear-stricken face.

"I… I love… you too!" She said, barely audible. He looked down at her and finally stood up. Tea simply gazed at his sudden action and saw him take off his coat. He then wrappe dit around her shoulders and motioned for her to rise up. She hesitantly stood up, with a great deal of difficulty. She was still shaking from the previous event, and she still feared the man that stood not even 5 meters away.

"Oh so when he say's he loves you, you say it back, yet when I claim to love you… you take it as a joke?!" he practically screamed as Seto stepped in front of her.

"Don't you dare to talk to her like that again. You're already screwed Yami. There's no way, absolutely no bloody way you're going to touch her again. And I'm going to make sure of that, even if I have to break your hands in the process."

--

The next thing I knew, Seto disappeared. He moved at such great speed that he looked like a blur in front of me. I heard a scream a few feet ahead of me and looked up to see Yami clutching his stomach… and Seto hovering above him. I had never seen Seto like this before. No matter what happened, he never looked as… well… as angry as he did now. No matter what the circumstances were, from business to his little brother, this was a new look to him.

I simply stood there, hugging myself and staring at the scene unfolding before me. Seto was moving swiftly, and getting as many punches as he could to collide with Yami. He looked heavenly… like the angel he was.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. An angel protected me, and here I thought that no one cared for me anymore. That my life was nothing more then a burden. But I guess I realize now, that I mean a lot to some people… and a few bad experiences shouldn't make me give up on anyone.

"You F---- Oof!" Another swift punch. 'If Seto keeps this up… he's going to kill him!'

"Seto! Stop it!" I tried to yell. But he didn't hear me. Another blow. But this time by Yami… Aparently, Yami had the upper hand now.

"You …" he yelled as he landed another blow to Seto's stomach.

I just stood there and stared. Two men that have always been rivals, one who had been a friend, the other an enemy… now switched spots. My enemy, was my life now. And my friend, was a curse. And here I stand, and can't do a thing about it!

_BANG!_ Another blow.

Once again, Seto stood hovering above Yami, as he lay on the ground, supporting himself by his elbows. Seto now held a dagger by Yami's throat. The two just started at each other.

Both were bleeding by now, and I couldn't face to see another person get hurt. I have had enough of this! So many people were getting hurt because of me, I just couldn't let anyone else go through with this anymore! "I just can't!"

I ran towards the two of them and yelled out once again. "Stop it! Please! Just Stop it! Seto! Don't kill him. I don't want anymore people getting hurt! Please." I yelled out again as I hugged his from behind. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hoping that he would remove the dagger from Yami. "Please Seto. Don't kill him. Don't take the law into your own hands. I… I don't want to live without you. And Yami will get what he deserves… please." I tried to reason with him. I dind't want to lose Seto again. Not ever. If he killed Yami now, he would be tangled into this system of laws. "You'll stoop down to his level…" I said at last as a faint sound began to come to her ears.

--

"Oh man! What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know who that was?!" he cried as they walked down the dark road.

"Well, it couldn't have been Yami! He's off with Tea! And how the heck am I supposed to know who the driver was… I couldn't see him!" Ryou defended. They were walking towards the direction the limo driver had given them. They had to make sure Tea and Kaiba were all right. And that even Yami was still alive.

"Maybe we should try to call the cops! What if something happened? What if one of them is—"

"Don't even say it! None of them would kill, at least I don't think so," Yugi interrupted, as they began to break into a sprint. "We have the address now… maybe we should call the police and tell them to head there. I mean, it's more likely that they will get there before we do!"

"Good idea… next payphone, we'll call."

Yugi looked at Ryou with a blank expression as they ran. "What happened to your cell phone?" he finally asked as they began to approach a payphone.

"It broke when I fell."

--

Yami lay there on the ground and simply began to laugh. He chuckled as he put his head against the floor and closed his eyes. Hi body was shaking with the laughter rising from his throat. Tea merely clung to Seto, and stared at the madman infront of her.

"Hmmm… so you think that a prison can hold me Tea? You really think my love for you is that weak? That I will forget about you? That I won't try to escape in order to get you again?" He sneered as he stared at her.

She felt herself cringe, but she regained her posture. She stood up tall and looked right back into the eyes of her predator. "Yami, I think prison can change you… and that it can confine you for a long time. Death will come, but it won't make you pay for what you've done." She said as she heard shuffling coming from outside.

"In here." Seto said. Four officers in uniforms rushed in, all holding a gun out in front of them. They looked at the mess, the blood, and the three of them.

"There's an ambulance outside Mr. Kaiba." One said as the other two began to arrest Yami. "They are waiting for you out there."

"Thank you." He replied as he held onto Tea in a protective hug. He began to steer her out of the room… but not before she exchanged her last words with Yami.

"If only you really knew what the meaning of love was. Maybe we could have all lived a better life… if it wasn't for your obsession. For your deadly obsession. Deadly Love."

Yami continued to stare at her as she began to exit the room. It was finally over. Everything was going to be okay. That was the end. And that was it.

--

**One month later**

"Shhh!" she whispered to the younger boy beside her. The cold liquid was splashing around in the pot she held, and the younger child just kept on giggling.

"Sorry Tea, but you know he's going to kill you when he wakes up." He replied back to her constant "shhing". He just began to silently laugh again.

She smiled to herself as she looked at the figure sleeping a few feet away from her. He was so peaceful. His perfect brown hair lay lazily over his closed eyes. His jaw was gently closed and his breathing was very steady. He smiled slightly, giving the indication that he was having a good dream.

"He is so going to kill me!" She smirked as she, and her partner in crime approached the bed. "On the count of three." She whispered.

"One…"

"Two…" Mokuba whispered.

"Th—AH" She screamed as Seto suddenly grabbed onto her waist and rolled her over. The bucket of water fell on top of both her and Seto, soaking the both of them head to toe. Mokuba had fallen onto the floor and was laughing his head off.

Tea nudged Seto on his shoulder as he lay on top of her, water dripping off his hair, and onto her already wet face. She pouted slightly and looked the other way. He simply gave out a small chuckle as he moved her hair from her forehead.

"Surprise." He said as he brought her face to look into her eyes again.

She smiled at him and also began to laugh.

"Tea…" he said faintly as he began o close the gap between the two. "I love you." He said as his lips came into contact with hers. The lay there, for at least a full minute, until they felt a sudden river of cold liquid fall onto them.

"Ha! You forgot about me!" Mokuba yelled in triumph as he ran out of the room.

"I don't think so!" Seto yelled as he got up to chase the young boy, leaving Tea in the room alone.

She was glad to have had this moment. She was glad to be here. She smiled to herself as she lay on the bed, looking down onto her fingers. She was going to be married soon, and she would finally live her life with the one man she loved. Tea closed her eyes as she though od the day he proposed to her. It wasn't long after the Yami fiasco, but it was jut enough to lighten her mood. To bring back the happiness in her life.

"Tea!" Mokuba came back into the room running, now soaked from head to toe with water. "Help me!" he yelled as he jumped onto the bed and hid behind her.

"Uh oh… don't tell me Seto's…"

"Surprise!" he yelled from the doorway with another bucket full of water. Both Tea and Mokuba screamed as they tried to jump off the bed. Instead they got soaked with water yet again. All of them lay lazily on the bed now soaked completely from head to toe.

"I guess, we don't need showers anymore!" Mokuba said cheerily.

Seto smirked and looked at Tea. "I guess not."

"You got that right." She repeated as she hugged Seto again.

She smiled to herself. Life was beautiful yet again. Serenity was back to normal. Everyone was living life greatly. 'I guess, it was all worth it.' She thought as she kissed her future husband one more time. 'Yes. It was all worth it.'

**--**

**And that is the end of that! I do apologize for the veryyy longg waittt!!!! Anyway… I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!!! I am thinking about a sequel, but not sure if I should write one… what do you think? Anyway!! I really do hope you all enjoyed the story and the last chapter… and THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! AND THANK YOU FOR BEING SO patient! THankS A LOT! I truly do value all your support! Anyway… that is all for now! Bye everyone! Until the next one:D **


End file.
